


lonely bones, lovely heart

by jellyfishes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Superhero!AU, background Clarke/Bellamy and Octavia/Lincoln, some violence but not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishes/pseuds/jellyfishes
Summary: “What — “ Miller breaks off again and Monty raises an eyebrow. “What’s your name?” he asks, and he sounds a little nervous. “Uh,” he supposes there’s no harm in telling him. “Electrode.” Miller chuckles. “Do you like… control lightning or something?” Monty grins. He’s never really interacted like this with a civilian while he’s been in his suit. “Close, but no dice. Energy and technology manipulation.” Miller full on laughs this time. “That’s like, the nerdiest superpower I’ve ever heard of.”  or,   Monty is a superhero and also maybe has a thing for Miller.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this a long time ago and i'm not sure why i never posted it, but anyway, here it is! i'm not totally satisfied, but i hope you like it :)

Monty feels a bead of sweat trickle down the back of his neck as he screws up his eyes and pictures the wiring on the inside of the computer in front of him — the binary that had been tapped in a few hours earlier. There’s a cold, prickling sensation on his neck and he snaps his eyes open to glare at Octavia, who has just evaporated the water from his neck. She grins at him from where she’s lounged on the carpet behind him, flicking a glimmer of flame between her fingers.

 

“Quit it,” he mutters and she laughs.

 

“Don’t you have work to do?” She gestures to the laptop on the desk and he narrows his eyes at her before turning back towards his project. The bright red numbers on the screen are ticking closer and closer to zero and he massages his temples as he refocuses his energy on unpicking the intricate set up of the amateur (but still dangerous) bomb.

 

He’s getting close. He can feel it in the way that the fine hairs on his arms have started to stand on end, static with the manipulation that he’s performing. A tiny smile graces his lips as he wills the electronics to unravel and opens his eyes to see the timer has come to a complete stop. He turns to Octavia, letting his small smile transform into a proper wolfish grin.

 

She rolls her eyes at the look on his face. “We get it, you’re a prodigy.”

 

“Remind me why I even need a chaperone?” he asks, standing up from the desk and slinging his backpack over his shoulder, pulling his mask back over his face.

 

Octavia groans and heaves herself up off the floor, extinguishing the flame that’s still licking at her fingers and flicks a bullet of cold air in Monty’s direction. He blinks against the chill and gives her the finger while she secures her own mask. “Oh Monty,” she says. “You may be _all that_ at actually foiling the plans of the bad guys, but when it comes to a fist fight, you’re utterly hopeless.”

 

“Let’s just get out of here before it reaches that point, yeah?” He’s pretty sure that disabling a bomb is sure to set off some sort of alarm bells and the guys who planted it in the first place are likely to come rushing in at any moment. He likes to be out of there before the fighting begins, thank you very much.

 

There’s a cable outside the window that they both climbed through and Monty attaches his grip pieces to it before focussing on guiding the current through them and onto the cable, pulling the handles that he’s holding onto, and him with them, up the cable to the safety of the roof. He leans his head over the edge of the roof and sees Octavia attaching her own handles before squinting up at him and nodding. He pulls her up as well and she swings her legs over the roof and Monty gets to work disengaging the cable and bundling it up.

 

“Can you call Jaz?” he asks and Octavia pulls her phone out of her pocket.

 

“Phone’s dead.” She holds it out to him and he rolls his eyes.

 

“You couldn’t charge it before we came out?” he asks. “You knew this mission could take a few hours.”

 

She shrugs. “Must have left data on, sorry. Besides, no big deal when I have a human charger on hand.” Monty passes the phone back to her, unimpressed and she smiles sweetly. “Thanks boo.”

 

“Just call him,” he says as he shoves the cable into his backpack.

 

She puts Jasper on speaker. _“It’s Red Warp.”_ His voice is tinny through the speaker and Monty cracks a grin. It was never a good idea to let them pick their own superhero names as teenagers. Now that they’re all in their twenties, some of them are coming to regret it. _“You guys all wrapped up over there?”_.

 

Octavia chimes in. “Our resident nerd Electrode got it all sorted in no time. Get your ass over here, quick smart.”

 

Monty chimes in a weak protest at being called a nerd, but Jasper has already hung up. He appears next to them a few seconds later, finger still poised over the _end call_ button on his own phone.

 

He fist bumps Monty as he approaches them. “Nice work Electrode,” he says, reaching down to entwine their hands, doing the same with Octavia. He hasn’t even got his mask on. It’s sloppy, but it’s the end of the day and they’re heading back to HQ anyway. Monty’s usually a stickler for the rules, but he refrains from comment this time. Jasper doesn’t take criticism well.

 

He feels the tug between his backbones that he doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to, followed by the feeling of slipping through the floor as Jasper works his magic, the three of them appearing in the HQ meeting room. Harper sprints in through the door a few seconds later.

 

“Heard you were on your way back, so I ran up and let Kane know,” she says. “He left at the same time as me, so should be here in 5.” She slings an arm around Monty’s shoulder as he peels off his mask for the last time for the day (fingers crossed).

 

True to Harper’s word, Kane arrives a few minutes later and gestures for the heroes to sit down around the table. Monty sees Clarke and Bellamy trickle in, followed by Murphy and Lincoln as he takes his seat.

 

“Alright,” Kane says. “Let’s talk about Bellamy and Lincoln’s recon mission first.”

 

Monty zones out and thinks about the physics quiz he has at uni tomorrow morning instead.

 

It’s going to be a long week.

 

/

 

Despite being an engineering major, Monty’s favourite class is Botanical Studies. 

 

He'd originally taken the class because he figured it would be a breeze. His parents are botanists and when he was growing up, they’d taught him a lot about it (much to his discontent). At the start of the year, he'd decided that he would choose at least one easy subject that he could zone out in and still pass with flying colours. 

 

He’s pretty glad that he did. 

 

There's this guy in his class — Miller — who he’s pretty sure is friends with Bellamy. He’s also pretty sure that he has the longest eyelashes he’s ever seen. He thinks Miller probably took the class as a breeze too, but it's turned out a little trickier than he originally thought. He sits next to Monty and he seems to constantly be wearing a look of complete and utter confusion on his face as the professor lectures about East African fruit seasons. 

 

He looks up at Monty and shakes his head, a frown crinkling his brow, totally perplexed. Monty hides a grin, turning his head down to scribble a couple of notes on his page. It comes easy to him, but probably not so much to Miller.

 

Their professor is rambling on about a prac that they’re going to start in a week, which involves choosing an exotic plant and treating different specimens with alternating natural fertilisers that they have to design. The idea is to find the fertiliser that’s the most nourishing for the plant that they’ve selected. Monty tunes in for a moment, a little distracted by Miller tapping his fingers on the table next to Monty’s hand.

 

“The practical will take you through to the end of next semester and the report will be due in week 11.” Monty scribbles the dates down in his diary. He sighs, looking at the busy week he has that week. Three assignments have been allocated their due dates all on the same day. Who plans assignments 7 months in advance? “You can pair up amongst yourselves. Please email me and let me know your pairings by the end of the week.”

 

Monty jots down a note to do that too, looking up when Miller nudges his arm from where he’s seated.

 

He raises an eyebrow at Monty and flicks his head in the direction of the Professor. “You wanna pair up?”

 

Monty smirks. “What can you bring to the table?” he hisses, eyes bright with laughter. Miller looks genuinely worried for a moment before Monty takes pity on him and rolls his eyes. “Yeah, of course.”

 

Miller cracks a grin and Monty feels a swoop in his chest a bit like the one he gets when Jasper teleports him. But in a good way.

 

Crap.

 

When class is over, and he’s packing up his things, Miller hangs back a moment, waiting for him to be done before falling into step besides him. “I’m Miller,” he says. “Sorry, I don’t think I’ve introduced myself before now.”

 

“That’s cool,” Monty says, raising an eyebrow at the hand Miller thrusts out to shake, but taking it anyway. His hands are warm, a little rough. He has some bruises on his knuckles. “I’m Monty.”

 

“Just warning you, I’m absolutely shit at Bot Studies.” 

 

Monty laughs. “Bot studies? That’s the name you’re going for?”

 

“Whatever,” Miller shakes his head, a small smile falling onto his lips. “See you in prac on Friday?”

 

Monty nods, hitching his backpack a little more securely over his shoulder. “Sure. I can, uh,” he clears his throat. “I can email Prof and let him know we’re partners?”

 

“Oh, sweet,” Miller is already starting to walk away. “My first name’s Nathan.”

 

Monty feels his brow crinkle. Hadn’t he just introduced himself as Miller? “Huh?”

 

“Nathan Miller. For the email.”

 

“Oh, right.” Weird.

 

Miller grins, lifting his hand in a wave, before spinning on his heel and walking in the opposite direction. Monty watches him go, more and more glad by the second that he took Botanical Studies and also that fate happened to sit Nathan Miller next to him on their first day and also that partner work is a thing that people still do. 

 

He looks at his watch. He’s ten minutes late to his Robotics class, but the teacher is straight out of college and relaxed and he’s pretty sure Raven will cover for him anyway, so he takes his time walking across campus, pulling his phone out of his pocket to text his group chat with Clarke and Octavia.

 

**Monty (10:12):** _holy shiiiiittttttt hot botanical boy is my prac partner and also he sometimes talks rather than just sitting there with thoSE EYELASHES GUYS IM DYING_

 

Clarke responds within seconds. She and Octavia are well aware of Monty’s ongoing life struggles with the cute guy who sits next to him in Botanical Studies. 

 

**Clarke (10:13):** _Lol you’re worse than Jasper!_

 

**Octavia (10:16):** _whats his name again? wanna fb stalk, ty._

 

/

 

Monty’s studying in the library two days later when his phone vibrates aggressively in his pocket. He’s tuned it so that when he gets texts from Kane, the vibrations are particularly insistent, like his phone is trying to jump out of his pocket.

 

He finishes reading the sentence that he’s halfway through before flicking his attention to his phone, that is still in his pocket. The message from Kane is short and succinct.

 

**Marcus Kane (14:15):** _Ark HQ in 20 minutes._

 

Monty groans. He’s been enjoying the last couple of days that he’s had off and he doesn’t feel like going to work. To be fair though, his part of the job usually comes at the start or end of the mission and he can rely on the big guns to do most of the tough work for him. 

 

He packs up his bag of books and slings it over his shoulder, hurrying out of the library and towards the bike rack. He runs into Clarke there, who is pulling her hair up into a bun. 

 

“Hey hon,” she says, flashing him a grin. Monty smiles in return, turning his attention to his bike lock for a second that springs apart with a pointed look.

 

“You got any idea?” he asks. He’s talking about the job and she gets it, swinging one leg over her bike as Monty does the same. Luckily, HQ is only a couple of minutes ride towards the city from their university.

 

“None at all. I’m hoping for a bank robbery. Those are my favourites.”

 

Monty laughs as they pull out onto the street. “I much prefer the hostage situations. Villains are hotter.”

 

Clarke snorts. “Freak.”

 

They arrive at HQ and Kane is out the front, Octavia bouncing from foot to foot. Clarke and Monty glance at each other. With the two of them waiting for them, it’s likely that this is some sort of urgent mission.

 

“Get your kits on,” Kane says as they scramble to dismount their bikes. Octavia is already in her suit. “Willow has been here for five minutes.”

 

“Not our fault some people can manipulate the wind to push them along on their skateboards,” Monty mutters under his breath, already pulling his suit out of his bag as they disappear inside the double doors of the lobby for some privacy.

 

“What’s the emergency?” Clarke questions, looking around for any other heroes.

 

“Small job,” says Kane. “Electrical fire. There’s a girl trapped inside the building. We need Monty to disable the electrical supply to the building from a safe distance before Octavia heads in with Clarke to assess her medically and get the three of you out of there.”

 

“Piece of cake,” Octavia says, but she’s smiling. She’s excited — of all the elements that she can manipulate, fire is definitely her favourite. “Red Warp on his way?”

 

“Present,” Jasper says, jolting into existence besides Monty. It never fails to make him jump when Jasper appears out of thin air. He already has his suit on and Monty shoves his last foot into his boot before pulling his mask over his hair.

 

Clarke smiles at the three of them, taking Monty and Octavia’s hands, who hold onto Jasper as he flings them through space.

 

They land in an alleyway and Monty can immediately smell smoke. Hell, he can hardly see through the black cloud of ash that is spewing out of the building across the street.

 

“Yikes,” Octavia says and Monty grimaces.

 

“No offense, but I’ll come pick you guys up in 20, if that’s cool,” Jasper says, disappearing before any of them can answer him.

 

“Okay,” Monty says, looking at the girls before turning back to the building. “Okay, it’s an old colonial type structure so the wiring is probably going to be completely fucked, at least three different circuits running through the floors. Second floor has been renovated so that’s a whole other story.” 

 

He screws his eyes shut and focusses on the energy flooding into him from the busy street, slowly blocking off different stimuli until he feels something click. And that’s what he’s looking for, the electricity box that connects to the outside of the apartment block. A smile starts to grow on his face.

 

“You having fun there?” Clarke teases and Monty chuckles, mentally disconnecting the fuses from their inputs one by one. He doesn’t want to miss anything. He can feel the energy that’s thrumming through the building slowly start to fade and he waits for the slow trickle to completely die out before he snaps his eyes open.

 

“And that’s how it’s done,” he says, grinning at his two fellow heroes. “I’ll wait here for you guys. Good luck.”

 

Octavia rolls her eyes. “Like we need it.”

 

Monty watches the two of them sprint across to the building. There are still flames roaring at the door frame and Monty bites his lip, watches as the firemen make way for who they know as Willow and Althea. The heroes are well known in the city. Most people accept that they’re there for a certain purpose and appreciate the work that they do. Of course there are some who worry that where there are superheroes, there is room for those heroes to use their powers for evil. But the discrimination is getting less and less. Monty is grateful that he wasn’t trying to hide his powers back 50 years ago when heroes were being lynched. He doesn’t parade them in his day to day life, but he likes that he can use them for good without worrying that they’ll put his life at risk. 

 

At least, other than when he’s literally putting his life at risk.

 

Monty taps his foot against the concrete. Clarke and Octavia have been gone for a good ten minutes, which is longer than it would usually take for them to get in and out. It’s possible that the victim’s injuries are more extensive than anticipated and Clarke is having to spend longer healing her. The flames in the building have mostly died down and the firemen on the street look relieved.

 

“Willow sorted that out nice,” Jasper says from behind Monty and he nearly jumps out of his skin.

 

“Can you _not_?” he whines, turning back to watch the door of the building carefully. “They’re taking a while.” He tries not to worry, but it’s hard sometimes.

 

“Relax, it’s Clarke and Octavia. They’re _good_ at this man.”

 

Monty sighs. 

 

Jasper nudges his shoulder and Monty stands up a little straighter, straining his eyes across the street where there is movement in the doorway. Someone is pushing out of the building carrying a body, who Monty assumes is the victim. They’ve got their arms wound around their rescuers neck. 

 

The problem is, the rescuer is not Clarke or Octavia.

 

They look male, wearing their own hero suit and Monty turns to Jasper, whacking him in the chest and pointing. “Yeah, I see him, dude,” Jasper says, eyes wide as well.

 

He drops the girl at the feet of the firemen and swings his head from side to side before running directly towards Monty and Jasper. “Mask,” Monty hisses and Jasper swears, quickly pulling his mask over his face as the guy reaches their alleyway. He spots them when he’s already halfway down and slows down. He looks conflicted, as though not sure if he should turn back, but people in the street are pointing towards them and he ducks his head before running past them.

 

“Hey!” Jasper calls, but he doesn’t slow down, ducking between two bins at the end of the alley and disappearing from sight. Jasper turns to Monty. “What the fuck?” he says and Monty shrugs, whipping his head around as he hears more footsteps coming down the alleyway.

 

Clarke and Octavia pull up in front of the two of them, covered in soot, but (thank God) no other injuries. Clarke’s eyes are wide. “Did you see — “

 

“Yeah, we saw,” Monty says.

 

“He was just _in there_ ,” Octavia says in awe. “Althea was crouched over Charlotte, coaxing the carbon monoxide out of her blood and he ran into the room after us and was all ‘We need to get her out of here the building is gonna collapse’ or whatever.”

 

“Just scooped her up,” Clarke adds. “Looked like a bit of a struggle so I don’t think we have another Bellamy on our hands.”

 

Jasper snickers. “You’d like that.”

 

Clarke gives him a look that could kill and Jasper withers a little. “Well — “ She breaks off, reeling as there’s a momentous crash behind her. The group turns, mouths open wide as the apartment complex appears to crumple in on itself, timber snapping.

 

“Fuck,” Jasper whispers and Octavia clutches onto Monty’s arm with a grip so tight it hurts.

 

“Let’s get out of here,” Clarke says, grabbing onto Jasper’s arm.

 

Monty does the same, welcoming the unpleasant tug in his backbone that sends him crashing into Kane’s office. Their boss looks up from the paperwork he is sorting on his desk and smiles.

 

“How did it go?” he asks.

 

Monty looks at the others as they pull off their masks. He turns back to Kane. “We have a problem.”

 

/

 

Their group _Whatsapp_ has been going mental for twenty minutes and Monty was trying to get an early night, but he just can’t sleep through it. He groans, rolling over in bed.

 

Jasper is missing from his side of the room and Monty assumes he decided to grab a drink with Bellamy and Murphy after their mission this evening. Monty was grateful for the night off. He feels bad for Jasper sometimes, always having to be there for their missions. But the truth is, they wouldn’t be anywhere near as effective without him.

 

He flicks his attention to his phone and notes that there are over 30 messages in the chat — a new message buzzes in from Octavia. 31. 

 

It’s too painful for his brain to concentrate on trying to mentally scroll through them, so he picks up his phone and squints against the bright light, immediately willing the screen to dim a little, before scrolling to the top of the message thread.

 

**Murphy (22:12):** _yo peeps. new kid on the blockaroo_

 

**Murphy (22:12):** _seems chill though_

 

**Bellamy (22:14):** _Astute observation Murphy. If to you, ‘chill’ is synonymous with ‘annoying idiot’._

 

Monty grins. So it appears as though the others met the mysterious new hero on their own mission tonight. Monty wonders if Jasper saw him and can confirm that it was the same guy.

 

**Harper (22:15):** _woooooah tell us how you really feel bell *wink emoji*_

 

**Harper (22:15):** _but… am i the only one who is totally confused by this conversation?_

 

**Wells (22:16):** _Also super confused._

 

**Wells (22:16):** _And not for the first time, wishing you guys would delete me from this group message. Do not need to be included here..._

 

Wells is a friend of Clarke’s from high school. He moved out here with her when she came for college, not interested in school, but wanting to follow her all the same. He ended up getting a job in a small bookstore, which he now manages. 

 

He has a power — invincibility. Clarke introduced him to Kane when they arrived, but his power, while incredible, is not particularly useful to them as a corporation. Particularly because he doesn’t want to be involved with physical violence.

 

**Clarke (22:18):** _Wells, shutup, you’re part of the group._

 

**Clarke (22:19):** _Could be the guy we saw the other day?_

 

**Clarke (22:19):** _Mon? O? Jas?_

 

**Octavia (22:22):** _wasnt there tonight soz - probs the same guy tho.. cant imagine more than one newbie on the scene in 1 wk_

 

**Jasper (22:23):** _CAN CONFIRM!_

 

**Jasper (22:23):** _Dude calls himself THE ROGUE._

 

**Jasper (22:24):** _Someone else explain I CBF._

 

**Harper (22:24):** _yes please someone explain!_

 

**Bellamy (22:25):** _So._

 

**Bellamy (22:28):** _We were just minding our own business, doing our thing. It was a classic hostage situation. Total amateurs, no bomb or anything, which was why we didn’t need Monty. It was really a fist fight job, there were only 3 guys in the building guarding the hostage. Murph went in and fucked around with them a bit. It was pretty funny to watch actually, these guys taking punches from some invisible force._

 

**Octavia (22:29):** _get to the fkn point_

 

**Bellamy (22:29):** _Language._

 

**Octavia (22:30):** _bite me_

 

**Bellamy (22:30):** _Ugh, anyway.._

 

**Bellamy (22:33):** _I eventually went in to help finish off. One guy was proving difficult. Then out of nowhere, this guy just appeared. He wasn’t as tall as me, but he was built. And he was good at fighting. He took out one of the lesser guys while I worked on the incredible hulk._

 

**Murphy (22:33):** _was pretty impressive tbh_

 

**Bellamy (22:34):** _He did just take off with the hostage though._

 

**Murphy (22:34):** _the police confirmed that hostage had been returned to safety_

 

**Bellamy (22:36):** _Would have been nice if he could have given us some inclination as to whether he was on our side or working for some other force of evil..._

 

**Murphy (22:37):** _ur just mad because he tripped you by accident on his way out_

 

**Harper (22:37):** _LOL_

 

**Jasper (22:38):** _got rekt_

 

**Clarke (22:38):** _*crying laughing emoji*_

 

**Octavia (22:39):** _hahahaha_

 

Monty bites his lip, holding in a laugh. He flicks his eyes up as he sees a movement in the room and turns his bedside lamp on without looking away from Jasper who just appeared on his bed.

 

“Hey man,” he says and Jasper flops onto his pillows.

 

“You reading the messages?” he asks and Monty nods.

 

“Same guy, huh?”

 

Jasper peels off his suit quickly, shuffling under the covers in just his boxers. “Same guy. Saw his name on his suit though. You saw, yeah? The Rogue.”

 

Monty laughs. “Nice.”

 

**Monty (22:41):** _did he have powers????_

 

**Bellamy (22:42):** _Beats me. Not as far as I could tell._

 

**Lincoln (22:44):** _That could get dangerous._

 

**Clarke (22:44):** _Why would you ever want to be a superhero without powers? You’re just asking to be hurt, right?_

 

**Octavia (22:45):** _but its so gaddam awesome *flame emoji*_

 

**Harper (22:45):** _*praise emoji*_

 

**Wells (22:46):** _Guys, I’m trying to sleep. Please don’t make me mute the convo_

 

**Octavia (22:46):** _omg blasphemy!! night wells, night everyone_

 

**Monty (22:47):** _niiiiiiiiight babes_

 

**Bellamy (22:47):** _Goodnight_

 

**Jasper (22:48):** _SWEET DREAMS YALL_

 

**Murphy (22:50):** _can you all fuck off_

 

Monty hears Jasper snort from his corner of the room and chuckles, switching the light back off and rolling over to face the wall. It’s a weird feeling, knowing there is someone out there in their city who is fighting alongside them, but not _with_ them. He can’t quite work out if it’s something he should worry about, and the thought flits around in his mind for a couple of minutes. He feels uneasy, contemplates talking to Jasper about it for a second before hearing a muffled snore from his friend.

 

It’s not worth waking him up over. And Monty should sleep too — he’d been _trying_ to get an early night.

 

He closes his eyes, thoughts of a rogue superhero dancing behind his eyelids.

 

/

 

Monty can’t stop watching Miller’s hands.

 

They’re in their second week of lab and Monty is reading out loud to Miller from his own notes that he prepared the night before — different measurements of certain fertilisers that they’re combining for their prac. The plant that they’ve chosen is known as the Parachute Flower. Monty had presented a list of plants that he found interesting to Miller and let him choose which one he liked best. The look on Miller’s face when they had gone to pick the saplings up from the nursery was totally worth the $250 that they spent on the rare plants.

 

Miller is diligently measuring out the correct quantities of manure and blood and bone fertiliser as Monty reads it to him, his fingers tracing the labels on all of the packets and packing the mulch into the small pots that they picked up earlier before class. He’s not a small guy, but his fingers are graceful and lithe, despite their scuffs and scars, and he completes each task with a gentleness and determination that Monty didn’t expect. It’s… distracting.

 

“Monty?” Miller says, looking up at him. Monty blinks.

 

“Huh?”

 

“The blood and bone — how much in this one again?”

 

“Oh, shit, sorry. Totally zoned out.” Monty blushes and Miller grins at him, shaking his head. “Specimen seven, right? 50 grams.”

 

“You know, for someone who claims that this is their favourite class, you sure don’t pay much attention.”

 

Monty thinks he would have no trouble paying attention if it weren’t for the distracting hands of his lab partner. He can’t stop thinking about what it would feel like to lace his fingers with Miller’s. “As a gifted student, I don’t need to pay attention to excel,” he jokes, grinning at Miller.

 

Miller rolls his eyes and punches Monty lightly in the shoulder. “Such a geek.”

 

Monty feels a giggle escape his lips. And honestly… a _giggle_? He can feel himself blushing. Miller is looking at him with an expression that Monty can’t pick and he flushes even more deeply, can feel the heat creeping up his neck. God, what if Miller regrets choosing him as a lab partner at all? Clarke and Octavia are never going to let him live this down after he was so excited about it.

 

“Not in a bad way,” Miller jumps in and Monty raises an eyebrow. Miller is scratching the back of his neck. “Sorry, I didn’t mean, like… I like that you’re geeky.”

 

Monty chuckles. Miller looks so awkward. “I know you didn’t mean anything bad by it, don’t worry.”

 

“I just don’t want you to think that I only asked to be your lab partner because you’re good in this class.”

 

Monty is a bit surprised at that. He pretty much thought that that _was_ the reason Miller had asked to partner up with him. “Right,” he says.

 

“I mean, I think you’re a cool guy, is all. Awesome at bot studies is the cherry on top of the cake.”

 

Monty smiles slowly. “A cool guy, huh?”

 

“Shutup.” Miller is blushing now and Monty feels triumphant to have turned the tables at least a little bit.

 

“I think you’re a cool guy too, lab buddy!” Monty teases and Miller groans.

 

“Fuck, remind me why I thought you were cool. I take it back. You’re torturing me.”

 

Monty grins, shaking his head. He tries to remember the reason that he was so scared of talking to Miller at first. The conversation between them flows easily and he seems to be on board with Monty’s preferred way of making friends — not so gentle teasing. 

 

“So, what you’re saying is, you only thought I was cool because I'm really nerdy when it comes to plants and flowers.”

 

Miller snorts. “You're right, botanical knowledge is exactly what I look for in a guy.”

 

“You're forgetting my dashing good looks,” Monty tacks on. He's feeling a little brave. 

 

“Not what I'd call a prerequisite,” Miller says before smirking. “Just an added bonus.”

 

Monty thinks that maybe Miller is flirting with him. He’s not sure… he doesn’t really have that much experience with flirting or being flirted with. Except for that creepy guy who lives three dorms down from Monty and Jasper and sometimes leaves baked goods with iced hearts on them for Monty outside his door. That’s not very good flirting though. And not anywhere near as enjoyable as it is to flirt with Miller.

 

He aims his attention as his phone for a minute, constructing a text as he sends energy towards his back pocket.

 

**Monty (15:43):** _it is almost probable that nathan miller is literally flirting with me idk, idek what flirting is guys MAYDAY_

 

When no one responds immediately Monty sends another text.

 

**Monty (15:44):** _do u guys not understand whAT MAYDAY MEANS orrrr??????????_

 

**Monty (15:44):** _?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_

 

He turns his attention back to Miller who has scooted a bit closer to read over Monty’s notes. He is looking down at the paper and his eyelashes are casting these shadows on his cheeks. Monty can’t deal.

 

He feels his phone buzz in his pocket.

 

**Octavia (15:47):** _youre sooo needy, chill_

 

**Octavia (15:48):** _flirt back, duh_

 

**Clarke (15:51):** _What she said ^ *eggplant emoji*._

 

**Monty (15:52):** _thx for the advice_

 

**Monty (15:52):** _v v helpful_

 

**Monty (15:53):** _...except that it wasnt helpful at ALL_

 

“You okay?” Miller asks. Monty wrenches his thoughts away from where they are mentally sending evil vibes through his phone to Clarke and Octavia’s. Miller is looking at him, a bit confused.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“You were glaring, but like… in a zoned out way.” A smile is playing at the corner of Miller’s lips.

 

“Not about you, I swear.”

 

Miller raises an eyebrow. “Good,” he says, with a nod. “Now, tell me what watering schedule I should set each of these up for.”

 

/

 

From where he’s standing on the sidelines of this fight, Monty can see pretty much everything going on in the bank. Bellamy is taking on two guys at once, presumably with Murphy’s help and Octavia and Harper have each got one of their own. 

 

Once Monty had reactivated all of the security measures in the bank, he had moved out of the way. 

 

He _can_ fight, it was all part of the training program that they all went through when they were first recruited by Kane. It’s just, he’s not their best and there’s no point in him getting involved if the others have got it taken care of.

 

He can hear pushing and shoving going on over the other side of the bank counter and he accesses the security camera, taking a look at what’s going on back there.

 

One of the robbers is pinned to the ground, obviously hiding out behind there trying to stay out of the fight. And he’s struggling against his attacker. Monty recognises the suit.

 

The Rogue.

 

“Jesus,” he mutters. These guys are dangerous. They have weapons and they’re not afraid to use them, if the bank manager that Clarke is crouched over is anything to go by.

 

He is over the complete other side of the bank, but Monty figures he can get to him if he skirts around the perimeter. He starts to move, wishing (not for the first time) that he could borrow Jasper’s power for only five minutes. Mostly, it’s a thought that enters his head when he’s late for a class that’s on the other side of campus.

 

He reaches the counter and cranes over it, just in time to see The Rogue deliver a powerful punch right in the temple of the bank robber. His head lolls back onto the floor and he sees the hero quickly pump his fist in triumph before scrambling up off the floor and heading towards the exit.

 

He disappears around one of the corners and the others are distracted with the fight, so Monty figures he’s the only one who can go after him. He breaks into a sprint and rounds the corner after him, flicking the lights on ahead of him so that he can make out what’s going on.

 

He sees a door slam closed at the end of the corridor and he pelts down the hallway towards it, pushing through it as it bounces back open, sending him flying out into a dim alleyway.

 

“Hey!” he yells, looking around until his eyes land on The Rogue to his left, hurrying down towards the end of the alley towards a gate. He flings his head around to look at Monty and he looks like —

 

He doesn’t stop, turning back and continuing his sprint towards the main street. “ _Hey_!” Monty tries again, eyes focussing on the streetlight that is lighting the dim alley. The Rogue has almost reached it and Monty sends energy coursing through the light, causing it to explode in its fitting.

 

The Rogue stops dead in his tracks, obviously freaked out, and rounds on Monty. “What the _fuck_?”

 

Monty reaches him then, shoves him back against the bricks and slams his weight into him. “I could ask you the same thing.”

 

“Are you insane? What the fuck are you?”

 

Monty’s eyes scan his face. He looks familiar, but he can’t place him. He takes a moment to scan him, to take in his height and build and suit. He wears red and black, his mask completely black and grey. Monty can just make out his eyes, deep brown. Eyelashes. 

 

He snaps back into reality. “Sorry,” he says, taking his hands off of The Rogue and securing his own mask. “I just — sorry. Fuck.”

 

“Dick.”

 

Monty tries. “Our team has seen you around for the last few weeks.”

 

“No offence, but your _team_ ,” he sneers, “are pretty good at getting in my fucking way.”

 

Monty rolls his eyes and The Rogue scoffs. Not cool. Monty can take it when people insult him, but when they insult the other heroes, it makes his blood boil. “Speak for yourself, amateur,” he spits back and The Rogue pushes out from the wall and pushes Monty’s shoulder, trying to elbow past him. “Who _are_ you?”

 

“Not your business.”

 

“Then make it my business.” He needs to know what this guy’s deal is — why he’s fighting with them when it’s so dangerous for him. 

 

“Whatever, I’m getting out of here before the cops show up. Good luck dealing with that.”

 

Monty can’t believe this guy.

 

“Good, this kind of work isn’t good for people who don’t have the skills.”

 

“Fuck off, Electro-boy.”

 

Monty blows him a kiss. The Rogue flips his middle finger up at him and turns on his heel. He doesn’t look back as he picks up speed, rounding the corner and disappearing into the night.

 

Monty hears a crash behind him and the rest of the heroes tumble out of the door into the alleyway. He sees Jasper notice him and beckon him over. “What happened to you?” he asks, threading their fingers together before reaching for the others who all attach their hands. Monty takes a breath as he feels himself fall through space, tugged along by Jasper.

 

They land in the conference room. “The Rogue happened to me,” Monty replies, giving Jasper a pointed look and pulling his mask off.

 

Jasper does the same. “Nice mask hair Monty,” he laughs and Monty scrubs a hand through his hair, flushing and shoving Jasper in the shoulder. 

 

“Whatever.”

 

Jasper sits down at the long conference table and props his feet up on the mahogany. “So this Rogue dude,” he says. “Who is he?”

 

“I dunno,” Monty says. “He seemed like a bit of a dick. I told him to stay out of our way, but it doesn’t look like he will. I think Bellamy was right. He doesn’t have any powers.”

 

Jasper raises his eyebrows. “So why is he sticking his nose in it with people who do? Pretty dangerous game to play.”

 

“Some people like danger,” Bellamy says, joining them at the table and pulling off his fighting gloves. His knuckles underneath are bruised and bloodied. Clarke sits down next to him and waves her hands over his gently. Monty feels the warmth of her power as she heals him and he looks away. It’s intimate, the way Bellamy looks at her while she works on him.

 

“You need Raven to make you some stronger gloves, Bell,” she says, quietly.

 

“Some people are idiots,” Monty pipes up. “Chasing danger for the thrill of it — what’s the point? You’ll just end up hurt.”

 

“Could end up doing some good,” Jasper tries but Clarke shakes her head.

 

“I’m with Monty. I feel like we could all do without so many unnecessary injuries. We don’t have time to look out for some guy who can barely look out for himself.”

 

Jasper shrugs. “He seems like he manages to look out for himself.”

 

“Manages to get in the way,” Monty grumbles.

 

“Just forget about him Monty,” Bellamy says. “He’s not worth you worrying over him.”

 

Monty tries, really.

 

He listens aptly to Kane as he briefs them on their mission and gives them a few pointers. He tries to ignore the lingering questions in his mind about The Rogue — to forget the way he looked at him through his mask, his dark eyes full of questions. 

 

There’s something about him that he just can’t shake.

 

/

 

“Do you think I’m ever going to understand molecular genetic makeup of sub Saharan flowering plants?” Miller asks.

 

Monty looks up from his laptop. He’s been pretending to study — really messaging Raven over facebook about some new electricity channeling probe that she’s working on for him. “Hmm?”

 

They're studying together in the library. Miller suggested it a week into their prac together — “Studying with other people is proven to be more effective, y’know,” he'd said and Monty had nearly fallen off his chair. He'd practically jumped at the opportunity to spend a bit more time with Miller outside of class. And it was nice, sitting next to each other in almost-silence, doing their own thing, but together. 

 

Miller sighs. “How does this shit come naturally to you?” He runs a hand over his head, pulling off his beanie and scratching at his hair for a minute. He looks adorable. It’s simply cruel.

 

“Hey,” Monty says. “You’re forgetting that this class is Advanced Science. It’s supposed to be really hard.”

 

“You’re so good at it though,” Miller whines.

 

“I’m really awesome.”

 

Miller grins at him. “Not contesting that.” Monty tries not to die on the spot. 

 

“Seriously, I bet if I tried to take, like, what are you into that I’m terrible at? Like — a poetry class or something, I’d give up within the first week.” Miller rolls his eyes. “Seriously! You’re doing better than me.”

 

“I appreciate you trying to make me feel better.”

 

“Not working?” Monty asks, scooching a little closer to him on the study bench they’re sharing, to knock his knee against Miller’s. It’s supposed to be a comforting gesture. 

 

Miller chuckles. God, Monty wants to feel that little huff of air against his lips. He is so monumentally in over his head. It was a really bad idea to partner up with Miller for this assignment. Partnering up for the assignment meant getting to know each other more and getting to know each other more means that Monty is well aware that not only is he attracted to Nathan Miller on a physical level (because seriously, those _biceps_ do not go unnoticed), but also on an emotional level too. 

 

He’s pretty much the whole package.

 

Miller sighs and stands up, stretching. A tiny sliver of abdomen peeks out where his t shirt ends before his jeans begin and Monty licks his lips. “You want coffee?” Miller asks. “I can’t stand another minute of this without some kind of stimulant.” He blushes. “Like, caffeine, I mean.”

 

Monty smiles up at him. “You don’t want me to come with you?”

 

“Nah, you’re good. You look like you’re on a roll.” Monty feels guilty that he’s got Facebook open in the next tab. “So, coffee?”

 

“Yeah,” Monty breathes. “Thanks.”

 

“When I get back, you’re teaching me all about flowering plant metabolism.”

 

Monty shakes his head, laughing as Miller retreats from the library, pulling his beanie back over his head. He flicks his attention back to the conversation he’s been having with Raven. She’s been yelling at him in caps for ignoring her for the last few minutes.

 

He rolls his eyes as his fingers fly across the keys.

 

 **11:13 Monty Green:** sry sry  
**11:13 Monty Green:** was busy flirting with the man of my dreams

 

 **11:13 Raven Reyes:** WTF???  
**11:14 Raven Reyes:** WHO?

 

 **11:14 Monty Green:** omg turn off caps u freak

 

 **11:14 Raven Reyes:** sorry..  
**11:14 Raven Reyes:** but seriously… WHO?

 

 **11:15 Monty Green:** hahaha u r me  
**11:16 Monty Green:** hes this guy im doing botanical studies with

 

 **11:16 Raven Reyes:** oh that lame af class?

 

 **11:17 Monty Green:** stfu

 

 **11:17 Raven Reyes:** so dream guy, though..?

 

 **11:18 Monty Green:** he is soooo cute

 

 **11:18 Raven Reyes:** do u guys like kink rp with you in your supersuit lol

 

 **11:18 Monty Green:** OMG RAVEN  
**11:19 Monty Green:** FUuuCkKK hahahaha  
**11:13 Monty Green:** no but like he doesnt even know i have powers :/

 

 **11:20 Raven Reyes:** awk..

 

 **11:21 Monty Green:** yeah idk how that would go down  
**11:22 Monty Green:** but also i just like think hes rly hot there is defs no mutual interest

 

 **11:23 Raven Reyes:** you said you guys were flirting, though?

 

 **11:23 Monty Green:** mmmmm  
**11:24 Monty Green:** maybe im reading into it tho idek idk idk idk  
**11:24 Monty Green:** RAVAN HALP PLS

 

 **11:24 Raven Reyes:** omg.

 

 **11:25 Monty Green:** sorry i had a moment of weakness

 

 **11:25 Raven Reyes:** you dont say

 

 **11:26 Monty Green:** ok bye hes back

 

 **11:26 Monty Green:** MACK HIM

 

“Hey!” Miller says, brightly, sliding back into place beside Monty. He passes the extra coffee across the table and licks his lips, catching the foam that had settled just on his cupid’s bow.

 

“You feeling better?” Monty asks, taking a sip of his own coffee and pointedly closing out of his chat with Raven. He really _doesn’t_ need Miller to see that.

 

Miller hums as he rubs his belly. “Infinitely.”

 

“You look like ten years younger than when you left.”

 

Miller’s eyes widen and he looks at Monty in mock horror. “That’s probably the meanest thing you’ve ever said to me!” he says, a laugh falling onto his lips.

 

Monty grins in return. “I can do meaner. You better watch where you step.”

 

“I’m totally at your mercy.” 

 

 _God._ Monty swallows.

 

“You bet,” he murmurs. Miller licks his lips again. Monty can see a hint of a blush crawling up his neck.

 

He coughs. “We should like, study bot maybe.”

 

“Yeah,” Monty clears his throat. “Maybe.” It’s getting a little out of hand and he doesn’t want to make Miller uncomfortable.

 

He pushes a study guide that he made earlier across the table towards Miller. “What’s this?” he asks.

 

“I, uh, made it.”

 

Miller looks at him, deadpan. “Really?” he asks, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

 

Monty laughs. “Whatever. It’s for you.” It’s a list of topics to cover if you want to learn the bare minimum to pass the subject. He’d scribbled it out the night before. It only took like an hour, no big deal. “Just learn what’s on there and you’ll be fine.”

 

“You made this for me?” Miller asks. He picks it up as though it’s made of glass. “This is really… thoughtful.”

 

“I can be nice sometimes!” Monty jibes and Miller nudges him with his elbow.

 

“Shutup. I know.”

 

“It’s no biggie,” Monty says.

 

Miller is looking at him seriously. “Thank you, really. This is going to save my life.” Monty knows this already, but it doesn’t change the fact that Miller’s words warm him up inside a little.

 

“No worries. You’d do the same for me.”

 

“I would.”

 

The hair on Monty’s arms is standing on edge like it does when he’s getting a rush out of manipulating technology. 

 

He feels like that, only better.

 

/

 

Monty is sprinting across campus in his suit.

 

This is not a common occurrence.

 

Usually he is well prepared with a change of clothes, but he and Jasper had teleported straight to HQ from their room, already in their suits. And Jasper had been called to a second mission straight afterwards, leaving Monty to either wait around for a couple of hours, or —

 

Sprint across campus in his suit.

 

The mission had gone well. He and Harper are a good team and the two of them had paired up to take out a local businessman who had set up a lethal computer virus designed to wipe out his competitors software. It was one of the more complex viruses that Monty has had to unravel — not many people go the virus route these days. It’s pretty old school and he’s a bit out of practise. But it’s basically all he used his powers for when he was growing up, so it felt nice to stretch his unused muscles a little.

 

He’s lucky that it’s getting dark, the sun is setting and most people are either back in their dorms or out at the local pub by this time. He’s counting on not running into anyone he knows. Still, he keeps his mask pulled over his face. The last thing he needs is to be recognised. He’s not quite ready to out himself to the entire school yet.

 

He’s all the way across the quad and just weaving along the winding set of paths that connects the dorm blocks. He's about a minute away from his own dorm building and flicks his head around to check that no one is nearby when he collides violently with something. 

 

He hears Miller mutter a telltale curse before he even realises that it’s him that he’s run straight into.

 

“Shit,” Monty says, picking himself up from where he’s been flung to the ground. 

 

Miller is somehow miraculously still standing up, he’s so fucking solid and Monty’s mouth goes dry as he looks up at him.

 

He’s clearly on his way back from the gym or something. He’s wearing a loose tank and gym shorts. The tank is sticking to him where he’s a little shiny with sweat and his muscles look even bigger than normal, which Monty logically knows isn’t possible, but still sends his mind racing with thoughts of being pinned down and —

 

“Sorry,” Miller says and Monty looks at him properly, wrenched from his thoughts. He looks a little shocked, eyes wide and he scrubs a hand through his hair. Monty lifts a hand to make sure his mask is in place.

 

“No, it’s all me,” he says. He wonders if he should try and put on some sort of unrecognisable voice, but it’s a bit late now.

 

Miller looks as though he’s seeing a ghost. Monty worries for a moment that he doesn’t like powers. These days, most people are fine with it, but it’s not _that_ uncommon for some people to discriminate against heroes for being different. He never would have pegged Miller for the type though. “I,” Miller starts, breaking off and shaking his head. “Sorry, wow, I was so zoned out.”

 

“Like I said, totally my bad,” Monty insists, stepping forwards and giving Miller’s shoulder a squeeze with his gloved hand. 

 

Miller jumps as soon as he touches him and Monty winces. Fuck, he really hopes this is not going to ruin any chance of friendship (or more) with Miller. If it bothers him so much, maybe Monty can swear off his powers and never use them again. That wouldn’t totally be turning his back on his entire identity.

 

“What — “ Miller breaks off again and Monty raises an eyebrow. “What’s your name?” he asks, and he sounds a little nervous.

 

“Uh,” he supposes there’s no harm in telling him. “Electrode.”

 

Miller chuckles. “Do you like… control lightning or something?”

 

Monty grins. He’s never really interacted like this with a civilian while he’s been in his suit. “Close, but no dice. Energy and technology manipulation.”

 

Miller full on laughs this time. “That’s like, the nerdiest superpower I’ve ever heard of.”

 

“Hey,” Monty protests. “Nerdy is a compliment these days.” He breaks off, realising that he might be too close to giving away his identity. If Miller is going to find out he’s a hero, he doesn’t want it to be an accident.

 

“Right,” Miller says, still smiling.

 

“I should — “

 

“Sure, disappear into the night or whatever.” Monty nods. “Was nice to meet you dude.”

 

Miller turns and heads towards his dorm block. Monty watches him go until he’s out of sight. He looks around. There are no other students about. The campus is surprisingly empty. “You too,” he murmurs.

 

/

 

It’s just Monty and Jasper on this mission, and it’s kind of his favourite. More often than not, Jasper is just there as a vehicle to help the heroes get to and from the action, but when it’s only a small job, and it’s just Monty, he hangs around and chats to keep him company. It’s Kane’s policy that no one is ever alone in the field anyway, so it makes sense for Jasper to stay.

 

“So,” Jasper says, and Monty flicks his vision up to look at him. He’s crouched over an electronic door lock, but it’s not too complex — the kind of thing he can unpick without having to think about it too much. “I’m thinking about telling Maya about Ark HQ.”

 

Monty raises his eyebrows. “That’s… big,” he says, turning back towards the door and sending a current through the locking device that should disable it. “Done.”

 

“Yeah kind of,” Jasper replies, moving forwards. “Let’s go.”

 

Monty stops him with a hand to his chest. “Hold on a sec, let me scan for silent alarms. I don’t want to set anything off.”

 

As far as his sweep can tell, there’s nothing set up in place. It’s a bit surprising considering it’s a high tech lab. Kane had asked them to investigate it due to fume complaints from neighbouring buildings. He was worried that the technicians were conducting unauthorised lab tests. It’s not the kind of thing the police can get a warrant for, but it’s the kind of thing that the heroes can go and check out. A nice easy job is a good change sometimes anyway, Monty doesn’t mind.

 

Jasper steps forwards and swings the door open, revealing what looks like any other high tech lab. “Cool setup.”

 

“Mm.” Monty is already moving towards the computers at the back of the room that he assumes have all the evidence on them he needs. “So Maya, huh? You’re pretty serious about her.”

 

When he glances back at Jasper, he’s grinning and blushing. It makes Monty smile too. He wants his friend to be happy and feels a bit guilty that he hasn’t spent more time getting to know his girlfriend. “Pretty serious, yeah,” he says.

 

“I’m happy for you, man.”

 

Jasper’s smile grows even wider. “What about you and that plant class dude?” Jasper asks and Monty laughs.

 

“Miller?” Jasper nods at him. “Uh, not really happening. I mean, unless me wistfully pining for him and him being miles out of my league is what counts as ‘happening’ these days.”

 

“Sounds about right,” Jasper teases.

 

Monty shakes his head and turns back to the computer. “Keep watch for a minute, would you. I’m gonna scan this baby for any evidence.”

 

Jasper nod and turns back towards the rows of test tubes. Monty redirects his attention, focussing on bypassing the intricate login system on the computer so that he can scroll through the files with ease. It takes him a few minutes, and he closes his eyes, focussing fully on the energy that is thrumming through him. There are a number of security measures that he has to break through before the desktop screen hums into life before his eyes. He grins to himself. “Gotcha.”

 

It doesn’t take him long to find the information that they’re looking for. He just scans all the files on the computer, flagging any that have a particularly detailed encryption code and filters them into a file before unzipping the microdrive from his sleeve (thanks, Raven) and transferring the files onto it. “Pretty much done over here Jas,” he says, spinning around on his chair.

 

His jaw drops.

 

“Good thing, that,” Jasper says, standing up from where he was sitting as three male security guards crash into the room.

 

There’s no way Jasper can get to Monty in time to get the two of them out of there. “Go,” Monty says and Jasper disappears in thin air, leaving Monty alone with the three men. He knows Jasper will be back within minutes with back up, but it’s still terrifying standing there on one side of the room with three men who each have at least a couple of inches on him advance in his direction. And they don’t look happy.

 

“So, any chance I can convince you not to cause me significant bodily harm?” Monty asks, tucking the microdrive back into his sleeve behind his back. There’s no chance he’s losing that in the fight.

 

The man closest to him chuckles. The sound sends a shiver down Monty’s spine. He can feel adrenaline start to take over his body as he prepares for the fight, a current pumping through his blood. He knows how to fight, but he hasn’t got any specific powers that put him at an advantage in a physical face off.

 

And then —

 

There’s a crash as one of the men collapses on the ground behind them. The other two are distracted for a moment and Monty takes his chance, delivering a sharp blow to the jaw of the man closest to him. He glances up for just a second, and it’s long enough to notice that he’s no longer alone in this fight.

 

He doesn’t get a chance to notice much more than that, when the man who he just punched knocks into his side, sending him flying into one of the lab benches. A bunch of test tubes shatter on the floor and Monty grabs the closest tray, swinging it around to send it smashing into the head of his attacker. The man grunts and stumbles backwards, slipping on the spilt contents of the tubes and tumbling to the floor. Monty is about to jump down to grapple with him when he sees the other person crouch down and deliver another quick jab to his jaw, which seems to do the trick knocking him out — he’d already been slightly woozy.

 

Monty takes the chance to check out who is helping in him in the fight, and he’s surprised to see that it’s not someone from his own team. “You,” he mutters, noticing the telltale red, black and grey suit of The Rogue.

 

The other turns to grin at him. “Happy to see me?”

 

Monty rolls his eyes and turns back towards the last security officer. He looks a bit scared, like he hadn’t expected the heroes to fight back this much. “You wish,” he murmurs under his breath, but he’s not sure if The Rogue even hears him.

 

Jasper appears at his side with Bellamy just in time to see The Rogue using one of the stools as leverage to heave himself onto the back of the last guard, taking his head in his hands and crashing it into the neighbouring bench, effectively knocking him unconscious.

 

Monty has got to admit — it’s pretty hot.

 

“Oh, shit,” Jasper says. The Rogue turns and notices the others in the room. When Monty glances at them, he can see that they’re staring at him with wide eyes.

 

He turns and runs.

 

Bellamy rounds on Monty. “You got the info?” he asks. Monty nods dumbly, patting his sleeve. “Let’s get out of here before more security shows up. There’d definitely be alerts out by now.”

 

“You think that Rogue dude will get out okay?” Jasper asks and Monty shrugs.

 

“Who cares?”

 

Bellamy rolls his eyes, clamping his hand around Jasper’s wrist. Jasper reaches for Monty and tugs them back to Ark HQ. “Your saviour, right, Monty?” he teases as they find their feet and Monty groans.

 

“You didn’t see the part where I smashed a bunch of test tubes over that big guy’s head.”

 

“Very impressive,” Bellamy says, not sounding very impressed at all. “Let’s just get the microdrive to Kane so he can pass it on to whoever he needs to pass it on to.”

 

Monty rummages around in his sleeve for a moment before producing the microdrive and waggling his eyebrows. “This what you’re looking for, boss?” he asks with a grin.

 

Bellamy’s face relaxes and he gives Monty a friendly punch in the shoulder before taking the drive. “Good work not getting hurt,” he says gently.

 

Monty laughs. “Just another day at the office.”

 

His mum always freaks out when he tells her stories like this, about close calls that could have ended terribly. “Why don’t you find a nice quiet desk job, like your father?” she always asks. He always tells her the same thing. He wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

 

/

 

It’s Clarke who convinces Monty to come to Raven’s party. 

 

He was actually pretty keen to spend a nice Saturday night cuddled up under his blankets with the latest season of Archer. It’s the kind of night that Monty probably enjoys way more than going out and getting drunk (not that he’d admit that to anyone other than Jasper), and it takes a lot of convincing. He has to hand it to Clarke. When Raven had first invited him a few days ago, he’d had no intention of attending, having already queued up his favourite shows on Netflix. But then Clarke had messaged him to let him know that Bellamy was bringing his friend Miller, and—

 

Now here he is. He’s on his third shot and he's only been at Raven’s flat for an hour. He hasn't seen Miller yet, but whilst he stands by the fact that being home in bed would be more enjoyable for him, he’s still having fun. Octavia is tucked against his side on the couch and she's chatting about her classes and Lincoln and Monty is happy to just listen to her and enjoy her company. 

 

“And I think Bellamy and Lincoln are finally starting to get along. They're going to the gym together now.”

 

“Good bro-bonding,” Monty jibes and Octavia laughs, leaning into him.

 

“Whatever, you dick.” She turns to look at him. “Pretty sure your plant boy goes with them too.”

 

Monty remembers running into Miller when he was in his gym gear that one time. It makes sense that Miller works out — he’s built solid in the best possible way. 

 

Octavia is looking at him, one eyebrow raised and Monty blushes, clearing his throat. “Yeah, I think so,” he says. Octavia grins.

 

“You're such a goner,” she crows and Monty whacks her arm, looking around wildly to make sure no one in the vicinity has heard her.

 

His eyes land on Miller by the kitchen bench, which is being used as a makeshift bar. He looks like he’s just arrived, dark denim jacket still clutched in his hand as Bellamy pours him a drink.

 

He looks around the room and when he notices Monty, a smile appears on his face. Monty melts. Octavia digs her elbow into his side and Monty glares at her. “Can you not?” he asks and she rolls her eyes.

 

“You can’t pretend you didn’t just see Nathan Miller smiling at you like you hung the fucking moon,” she says to him. She looks far too happy. Monty gives her a shove so that she falls back onto the couch with a squeak and stands up, making his way towards the bar.

 

“One for me too, thanks,” he says to Bellamy, smiling widely. Bellamy sighs, pouring a bit of vodka into the bottom of a plastic cup and filling it up with mixer.

 

“You guys know each other, right?” he says, gesturing between Monty and Miller and Miller nods.

 

“We go way back,” Miller says.

 

“Yeah,” Monty agrees, tipping forwards on his toes before rocking back onto his heels. “ _Way_ back.” He takes a sip of his drink and Miller chuckles, raising his eyebrows at Bellamy.

 

“He been here a while?” he asks and Monty frowns, not really sure what is going on.

 

Bellamy laughs as well. “Just moves fast, it seems,” he says.

 

Monty is confused. “I’m confused.”

 

Bellamy claps a hand on his shoulder. “You want to play beer pong Mon?” he asks. Monty bites his lip. He's pretty well known for being terrible at beer pong, especially when he's already had a fair amount to drink. His tolerance is, well, not the greatest. Bellamy continues, “Miller is a particularly valuable partner.”

 

“I’m fairly average,” Miller says. Monty could literally not disagree more.

 

“I’m in. I’m very good at beer pong.” He likes to think he sounds confident in his lie.

 

Miller looks at him and smiles fondly. “I guess I better make sure you don’t go down alone.”

 

Bellamy winks at Monty over Miller’s head and Monty grins at him. He turns to Miller, latching a hand onto Miller’s arm and pulling him through the apartment. “Raven’s pong table usually lives in her study, but I think I saw her moving it into the living room earlier,” he says, weaving through their friends who are gathered around the room in bunches. Miller lets himself be tugged along and Monty looks back at him, still smiling brightly.

 

They play against Raven and Wells, who Monty secretly thinks have been practising together in their own time. He and Miller are a good team, but Monty is a little too drunk to be accurate in his tosses and Miller ends up carrying them.

 

He tries to give Monty some gentle coaching, telling him how to aim and placing his hand at Monty’s elbow to correct his angle before he throws. It’s sort of a lost cause, though. Raven and Wells are just too good for them and Monty feels a little woozy from all the beer he's had to consume by the time they concede defeat.

 

“Suck on _that_!” Raven yells over the music and Wells smiles gently from where he’s got his arm around her.

 

“You’ll regret this,” Monty tries, but his tongue is a little heavy and he feels himself leaning into Miller’s side.

 

“Careful bud,” Miller says. He looks remarkably sober. God, Monty is such a lightweight — it’s not fair. “You want to get a bit of air?”

 

Monty nods and makes a beeline for the tiny fire escape that juts out from Raven’s dining room. 

 

There's barely enough room for one person out on the fire escape, but Miller pushes out into the space next to Monty. Monty leans against the railing and breathes in the cool air. His head feels a little foggy, but he’s never been more aware of Miller pressed against his side. He shivers a little and Miller shifts, lifting one arm as though to put it around Monty, before he seems to change his mind. 

 

He shrugs off his jacket instead and secures it around Monty’s shoulders. “Better?” he asks and Monty looks up at him and nods a couple of times. Miller shakes his head as he laughs. “You’re not great at holding your alcohol, are you?” he asks.

 

Monty sighs dramatically. “Not really,” he says, still looking at Miller. He can make out a few tiny freckles on Miller’s nose in the dim lighting on the balcony that he’s never noticed before. His eyes trace along Miller’s cheekbones, down towards his lips…

 

“What are you looking at?” Miller asks, teasing, when Monty looks back up into his eyes.

 

“You’re quite nice, you know,” Monty says. “Like… in your face.”

 

A laugh bursts out of Miller that Monty isn’t expecting, bright and happy. Monty can’t help but smile too. God, Miller looks so _cute_ when he smiles. “We should get you to bed,” Miller says. “Does Raven have a spare couch you can crash on?”

 

“It’s so early,” Monty whines. He can feel himself pouting and Miller rolls his eyes, fond. He turns Monty around, one hand on the small of Monty’s back to guide him through the room of people towards Raven’s study where there’s an old couch.

 

Miller hums, settling Monty down onto the couch. “Maybe you should learn like, moderation or something,” he jokes as Monty wriggles around to get comfortable, fluffing up one of the cushions on the couch to make it a more comfortable pillow. He pulls Miller’s jacket a bit tighter around his shoulders. 

 

Miller crosses the room to grab a blanket that’s slung over the back of Raven’s desk chair. He tucks it around Monty and smirks at him. “You look like a burrito.”

 

Monty wrinkles his nose. “Thanks?”

 

“In a good way,” Miller says with a laugh. “A very cute burrito.”

 

Monty blushes. He can feel his eyelids starting to grow heavy. It must be something to do with being warm and comfortable and with the door closed, the music from the living room is muffled. “Thanks for looking after me,” he says quietly and Miller shrugs.

 

“Thanks for playing beer pong with me,” he says. “Even if you were woeful.”

 

Monty groans. “Never let me play beer pong again! Look where I've ended up.”

 

Miller laughs. “You want me to stay until you fall asleep?”

 

God, yes.

 

“It’s okay,” Monty says. “You get back to the party. Enjoy yourself.”

 

“You sure?” Miller asks and Monty nods, nuzzling further down into the blankets and shooing Miller away with the hand that isn’t tucked firmly against his chest, holding his rug in place.

 

“Shhh,” he mumbles. “Tryin’a sleep here.” He yawns for effect.

 

He hears a quiet chuckle before the door clicks shut behind Miller. He cracks open his eyes and scans the empty room before letting himself close them again, warm and safe.

 

For now, he is sleepy and comfortable. He can worry about how desperately he's embarrassed himself another time.

 

/

 

Monty is on his way to their Tuesday lecture when he gets a text from Miller.

 

**Miller (09:56):** _Might be slightly late to class. You want coffee? x_

 

Monty hasn't seen him since Raven’s party. He remembers vague and superficial things from the night — hanging out with Octavia, playing beer pong with Miller, catching some air out on the fire escape and then being put to bed. He remembers Miller tucking him in. But he doesn't remember anything embarrassing that he might have said or done, which is simultaneously terrifying and relieving.

 

**Monty (09:57):** _*grinning emoji* yes pleaaaaase - double shot capp pls. ill save ur seat for you!!!_

 

**Miller (09:58):** _...You're terrible at texting_

 

Miller has mentioned this before, when they’ve been organising times to meet up and study. Monty is working on it. He’s stopped capitalising words that aren’t supposed to be capitalised, just for Miller’s benefit. Though, he no so secretly loves the fact that Miller get’s all strung up on his syntax.

 

**Monty (09:58):** _*sad face emoji* not my fault im not a linguistics major ..._

 

**Miller (10:00):** _*graduation hat emoji*_

 

When Miller slides into the seat next to Monty a couple of minutes later, he looks a little breathless, scarf wrapped around his neck and cheeks pink from the cool autumn air outside. He honestly looks good enough to eat and Monty has to stop himself from licking his lips. Miller grins at him, sliding his takeaway cup along the bench to him.

 

“Hey,” Monty smiles.

 

Miller looks up at him, a cheeky look in his eye that Monty wants to see there more often. “The chocolate scrolls looked too good to pass up,” he murmurs, pulling a brown paper bag out of his satchel and trying his best to take one out without disrupting the rest of the students in their small lecture class. “So I got one for us to share.”

 

“Oh my God,” Monty whispers, trying to keep the noise down now that the lecture has started. He almost dies when the smell of the warm, buttery, chocolatey scroll hits him. He sees two girls in the row in front of them turn around and stare mournfully at the pastry. “You may just be the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

 

Miller chuckles. “I do my best.” He tears off a piece of the scroll and brandishes it in Monty’s face. He looks so happy with himself, his eyes glinting as Monty finally manages to snatch it from between his fingers. He laughs when flakes of pastry land all over Monty’s lap. It takes everything Monty has to resist chucking the dessert across the room and kissing Miller right then and there. 

 

Instead, he takes a bite of the scroll and rolls his eyes at Miller. “You’re so immature,” he teases, but he’s smiling. Miller gestures pointedly at the lecture happening at the front of the room and holds a finger to his lips. Monty’s smile widens, but he turns his attention back to the lecture, the warm feeling settling inside him nothing to do with the temperature of the coffee that he’s drinking.

 

Their professor is talking about keeping plants alive in greenhouses, or something to that effect. Monty is mostly tuned out — he basically grew up in a greenhouse. He looks across at Miller, who is scribbling notes down in his notebook, handwriting totally illegible. He’s not wearing the completely confused look on his face that would have been the norm five weeks ago and Monty gets an overwhelming feeling of pride. He’s obviously been working hard to catch up on the material and Monty is almost certain it has something to do with their study sessions in the library. 

 

Miller is a hard worker, and Monty has noted, after studying with him for a few weeks, that once he sets his mind to something, he won’t let it go. Monty is pretty sure that by the end of the year, Miller will have overtaken Monty’s grades in Botanical Studies, simply because he is willing to put in the extra hard work to excel. He quietly hopes that Miller won’t stop studying with him in the later year just because he doesn’t need to anymore.

 

He falls into step besides Miller after class. “So,” he says. “I don’t really remember any of the details of what happened at Raven’s party.” He breaks off as Miller laughs. “I am perfectly happy never knowing, by the way.”

 

“It wasn’t that bad,” Miller says, giving him a reassuring pat on his shoulder.

 

“Thanks for trying to make me feel better.”

 

“You’re most welcome.” 

 

Monty grins. “You want to study for a bit?” he asks. Miller bites his lip.

 

“I have English Lit in ten minutes,” he says apologetically and Monty tries to hide his disappointment. He also tries to hide how fond he is of the fact that Miller looks so rough around the edges, but really is a sucker for poetry.

 

“Okay, Shakespeare,” Monty teases and Miller rolls his eyes. “I’ll see you on Friday then?”

 

Miller pulls him into a hug, murmuring, “See you Friday,” into Monty’s shoulder. It’s unexpected and Monty leans into him. Miller sort of tucks his head into Monty’s shoulder. He smells so _good_ and Monty is at the point where he doesn’t think he’s ever been this frustrated. Like, sexually. Ever.

 

When they separate, Monty is a little warm. “Bye,” he mumbles and Miller cracks a grin, waving at him as he turns on his heel and makes his way across campus.

 

Monty pulls out his phone.

 

**Monty (11:08):** _u know that feeling when u havent even made out with anyone in like 3 mnths and ur life is shit..._

 

**Octavia (11:09):** _nope_

 

**Clarke (11:11):** _Nope!_

 

**Octavia (11:11):** _wait WHAT??_

 

**Clarke (11:12):** _:)_

 

His day evolves into a prolonged coffee date with Clarke where she insists on talking about Bellamy’s hands for like half an hour while Octavia pretends to vomit behind her back. She’s secretly over the moon that Bellamy finally made a move, even though she’ll never admit it — she wants to see her brother happy.

 

Monty is happy for Clarke and all, that she got laid by the man of her dreams after pining after each other for what seemed like the entire time they’d known each other.

 

It’s just… he can’t help but wish that it was him.

 

/

 

Monty isn’t one to freak out when things get a bit heated on the job. He really prides himself on managing to keep it cool at the worst of times.

 

The thing is, it’s chaos in the small office that Monty and the team had been rifling through files in, and well, he definitely isn’t keeping his cool. 

 

Monty has got one arm twisted behind his back and he’s trying to use the other to claw at the face of the guy who’s got a hold of him. Unfortunately Lincoln is tied up with two other guys and Clarke is busy blocking the attacks of a female security officer. 

 

One of the guards had let off a round of bullets when they first came across them and although no one was injured, the sound had obviously set off some sort of alarm and Monty can hear police sirens approaching in the distance. Usually he doesn’t like the police getting involved, but when there’s someone with guns, he doesn’t mind so much. Guns are kind of terrifying. Even for superheros.

 

He twists in the grip of his attacker and bites his lip when he feels a piece of hard metal press into the small of his back. 

 

“I would stop struggling if I were you,” the guard says lowly into his ear and Monty tries not to groan out loud. Being threatened at gun point was definitely not on his list of things to do today. He meets Harper’s eyes over the top of the fight. She’s tying one of the guys up that she knocked out earlier. He tries to signal to her that he’s kind of in need of a hand, but he doesn’t think he gets the message across because she rolls her eyes and gets back to work.

 

Brilliant.

 

Monty turns to the side to scope the room. There must be something he can use to help him out of the situation. His eyes catch on a movement in the doorway as someone steps into the room.

 

“For fuck’s sake,” he mutters, trying to quash his annoyance as he makes eye contact with The Rogue.

 

Monty nods ever so slightly, attempting to use his eyebrows to signal to The Rogue that is he ins trouble while at the same time trying not to alert the guy behind him who by some miracle, seems not to have noticed the Rogue come in. The Rogue picks up a set of files from the ground and Monty attempts not to watch the way the muscles in his arms move as he does, because he is literally being held at gunpoint and even if he is more sexually frustrated than he has ever been, now is really not the time to be checking people out. He fails miserably, but at least he tried.

 

The Rogue circles around the back of the room, filing cabinet in his arms until he reaches a good distance. Monty has no idea what he’s planning to do with the files, brow crinkling in confusion as he places them precariously on the edge of a stack on the other side of the room before moving back to where he was near the door. “What the fuck?” Monty mouths at him and the Rogue winks.

 

There’s a piece of rope in his hand and Monty didn’t notice it before, but The Rogue has managed to hook it behind the precarious pile of files and when he gives it a tug, the stack falls to the ground, smashing the cabinet onto the floor with a huge crash just behind them. The guy holding onto Monty startles and lets him go. Monty doesn’t hesitate in twisting out of his grip, aiming a kick in his direction to try and dislodge the gun from his grip.

 

The gun skids across the floor and the guy moves to follow it. Monty curses, chasing it as well and managing to kick it in The Rogue’s general direction. He scrambles to pick it up and promptly removes the bullets, chucking the case out of the door that he came through. Monty hears it clatter down the staircase in the hall.

 

“You’ll fucking pay for that!” the guy yells and Monty’s eyes widen before he moves, exploding light fittings as he runs beneath them so that the glass falls on his pursuer’s head.

 

He turns just in time to see him slip on a pile of papers on the floor, sending him flying to the ground. He doesn’t waste time checking if he’ll get up again (though he looks like he’s out cold), pushing past the Rogue and out into the corridor, letting The Rogue through before slamming the door shut behind him.

 

“That was pretty badass, you know,” The Rogue says, smirking at Monty.

 

“Thanks for your help.”

 

“Anytime you need.”

 

Monty glares at him. “How do you even find us all the time?” he asks.

 

The Rogue pats his pocket and Monty can see it bulging out. He raises an eyebrow. “Police radio.”

 

“God, you’re annoying.”

 

The Rogue laughs and rolls his eyes. “I dunno, I feel like it would be more annoying if I didn’t rock up to save your ass every now and then.”

 

“You know I can just disable that if I want to?”

 

“You won’t.”

 

He is so infuriating. “Ugh, can’t you just, I don’t know… learn not to put your life in danger and stop rocking up to these fights? Might be a smart move on your part, not that you have any idea about intelligence at all, by the looks of things. Just stay at home and watch a movie for once. ”

 

The Rogue seems to find this funny and he chuckles out a small laugh.

 

“Make me.”

 

And if that’s not an invitation, Monty doesn’t know what is. He’s annoying and he gets in the way and it makes Monty’s blood boil. He sometimes wishes he’d never met the guy, but… he can’t help it. He just wants to —

 

He leans in.

 

The Rogue moans against his lips as they meet, gripping Monty’s suit in his fists and pulling him closer, rough and hard. His lips are dry, but soft and Monty wants. He wants to let himself have this, even if just once. He wants more.

 

He pushes hard and feels The Rogue stumble as his back hits the wall behind him. Monty’s reminded of their first encounter, when he shoved him against the wall and yelled at him, cruel words biting from his lips.

 

His hair is standing on end and he feels his power coursing through him. _God_ , if every kiss felt like this he thinks he would never stop. The Rogue bites Monty’s lip before soothing it with his tongue and Monty breaks off with a gasp. “Fuck,” he mumbles, clutching at The Rogue’s hips to pull him closer. He wants to feel every inch of them pressed together, to hear the rough sounds he’s pulling from the other’s throat rumble through his chest.

 

He doesn’t want it to stop.

 

But it does.

 

The Rogue pulls away with a breath that stutters out of his lips, his hand against Monty’s chest. “Electrode,” he says, his voice wrecked. Monty whines. He sounds fantastic. He wants to kiss electricity through his lips.

 

“C’mon,” he groans, pushing forwards again, but the hand is firm against his chest.

 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles. His eyes are hooded. “I want to. God — I want to.”

 

Monty grins. “So, let’s,” he says, eyes crinkling.

 

The Rogue chuckles, a throaty sound that sends a bolt through Monty’s stomach. He looks tired. “There’s someone else.”

 

Oh.

 

“Bit late,” Monty says, raising one shoulder in a shrug and The Rogue looks genuinely sorry, a sort of sadness blooming in his eyes. Monty wants to kiss him until it’s gone.

 

“It’s not — it’s not anything yet,” he says. “But I’m hoping soon, maybe…”

 

Monty thinks of Miller suddenly and he understands. He gets tired of waiting for soon sometimes too. “That’s okay,” he says gently. It’s somewhat not okay, but he can deal. “I can just remember this as the most amazing kiss of all time and we can leave it there.”

 

The Rogue grins. “Fuck,” he says. “Was pretty good, hey?”

 

Monty nods. “Pretty much.” He hears a cry of triumph. It sounds like Clarke. His team is probably getting sick of him running off in the middle of their battles. He’s kind of thankful that no one has mentioned it to Kane yet. “I should go,” he says.

 

“Sure.”

 

“You should stop coming to these by the way.”

 

The Rogue rolls his eyes and punches Monty in the shoulder (in a friendly way). “See you next time Electrode.”

 

“I’m not acknowledging that you have a self made superhero name.”

 

“C’mon, you can’t kiss a guy like that and not call him by his name.”

 

Monty laughs loudly. He sees Harper stick her head around the corner and give him a questioning look. “It was nice making out with you this one time, Rogue.”

 

His eyes are so bright when he smiles.

 

Monty looks up at Harper again and she beckons him over. He turns to say goodbye again, but the Rogue has already turned, making his way towards the exit.

 

“Did you just share a joke with that dude who always interferes with our missions and screws up our lives?”

 

Monty looks at her. “He _has_ saved my ass on numerous occasions,” he says, before a sheepish expression builds on his face. “We maybe shared more than a joke,” he says. Harper looks at him, eyes wide and he cracks up. “I’ll explain everything later.”

 

Explaining later ends in mixed reactions.

 

Monty counts those for and against the whole thing later that night and decides that the majority just thinks it's awesome that he got to have a little fun on the job. 

 

And that's good enough for him.

 

/

 

“I personally think South East Asian fruit plants are more interesting than Eastern European fruit plants,” Monty says when they exit the lecture hall together. “So much more variety.”

 

“Also more tasty,” Miller chimes in and Monty turns to him and grins.

 

“Like a bit of Mangosteen, do you?” he asks and Miller snorts.

 

“Please, I’m all about that Papaya.”

 

Monty shakes his head, laughing. Miller is sort of leading them in the direction of the campus coffee shop and Monty has a free period next so he follows. He’s already had a coffee this morning, but the jitters he gets from having too much caffeine are probably worth it to spend a bit more time with Miller. 

 

“You're like, quite addicted to coffee aren't you?” he asks and Miller shrugs.

 

“I am _so_ much better than I used to be. I've cut back from eight a day to five. I think that is a pretty stunning improvement.”

 

“You make me so proud,” Monty says. He pretends to wipe away a tear. 

 

Miller rolls his eyes and holds the door of the coffee shop open for Monty. “After you,” he says. Monty blushes and tries to hide his smile. 

 

“My turn to buy,” he says. “You grab us a seat.” It still doesn't cease to amaze Monty that they get coffee together so often that they have started taking it in turns paying. 

 

Clarke and Octavia are adamant that the two of them are basically dating without the added benefits of making out and getting laid. Monty feels a little ashamed when he thinks about the kiss he shared with the other hero over the weekend. He feels guilty enough that he doesn't want Miller to find out — which in itself is ridiculous because, you know, they're _not_ dating. 

 

“Double shot latte and,” Monty pauses and considers whether he needs any more caffeine. “A hot chocolate for me, please.” He grins at the barista and hands over a five dollar note.

 

“Thanks,” Miller says when Monty delivers the coffee to him a few minutes later. He’s chosen a table at the back of the cafe and has already pulled out his laptop, but he closes the lid when Monty sits down and smiles at him over the coffee. “I can feel myself growing as a person with each sip,” he murmurs, cradling the cup between his hands like a precious gem.

 

“You’re a loser,” Monty says, but he can’t stop smiling.

 

Miller regards him for a moment. “What do you think of superheroes?” he asks matter of factly and Monty blinks, trying to school his face into something that resembles nonchalance.

 

He throws a shrug in for good measure. “They seem… fine,” he says slowly and Miller sighs. “Why, what do _you_ think of them?”

 

Miller shrugs as well. “I don’t know. I guess it seems like kind of an exclusive club, doesn’t it?” 

 

Crap. Monty swallows heavily, preparing for the worst — preparing for Miller to say that he hates heroes, that they have no place in their society and should stop using their powers for good. The same things he’s heard a million times on the news from protesters… from people who think they have the right to debate his very existence. “How do you mean?”

 

“I mean, they have these corporations and you can really only be accepted into one if you have powers. Seems a bit exclusive.”

 

“It’s not like they had a choice,” Monty defends. “They were born with powers.”

 

“I know,” Miller says with a sigh, rubbing his hand over his face and smiling wryly up at Monty. “I guess I just wish I had powers.” He chuckles. “It’s stupid, I know.”

 

Monty tries not to fall off his chair with the overwhelming feeling of endearment that courses through him. Also relief that Miller doesn’t hate literally everything to do with his existence. “It’s not stupid,” he says, smiling across the table at Miller. “Superheroes are pretty cool.”

 

“Do you know any?”

 

 _More than I can count on my hands_ , Monty thinks. “Nope.”

 

“I met one a few weeks ago,” Miller says and Monty’s heart skips a beat. “I think he goes to school here.”

 

“So the rumours are true,” Monty says dramatically. “They walk among us.”

 

“Shutup,” Miller says, kicking Monty under the table and laughing. Monty feels a little bad for making jokes. This whole conversation is weird on a whole new level.

 

“Where did this even come from?” Monty asks and Miller shrugs.

 

“Dunno,” he says. “I just think about it sometimes — how cool it would be to have a power.”

 

“There are probably some really shit powers out there though,” Monty says. “Like someone who can control the rate of their own fingernail growth or something lame like that.”

 

“As if that isn’t handy,” Miller says, but he’s grinning now, his eyes bright with laughter.

 

Monty waggles his eyebrows at Miller. “Pun intended?” he asks.

 

“Fuck off,” Miller says, but it has no bite in it. “I don’t know why I hang out with you. I actually think I hate you.”

 

“I have never heard a bigger lie,” Monty says.

 

Miller laughs. “Not true. I distinctly remember you once telling me you were really great at beer pong.”

 

“I was drunk, how dare you use that against me!”

 

“All’s fair in love and war,” Miller says. Monty rolls his eyes. But like, very fondly. Miller stands up and swings his bag over his shoulder. “I’ve got to get to class,” he says. “See you in prac?”

 

“Enjoy,” Monty says. He watches Miller as he holds the door open for a pair of girls as they enter the coffee shop. He nearly drops his bag so that he can hold it wide enough. Monty thinks Miller is the cutest person he’s ever met in his entire life. His heart is _so_ full and he is _so_ fucked.

 

The thing is, he can’t bring himself to mind.

 

/

 

Monty is trying to nap when his phone starts buzzing on his bedside table. He groans and tries to ignore it, but even when his phone is on silent, a little flash flickers behind his eyes whenever a message comes through.

 

“Fuck _off_ ,” he mutters, rolling over in bed and snatching the phone off the shelf.

 

There is one text from Miller and then over ten notifications in the Ark HQ group chat. It could be something important, so he slides his thumb across the bottom of the screen to read the messages. He lets himself quickly scan Miller’s message.

 

**Miller (16:06):** _Most useless superpower: ability to always know when to use a semi colon_

 

Monty snickers and taps out a reply.

 

**Monty (16:26):** _typical lit major..i see u and raise u this: the ability to turn invisible but only when no one is looking lmao_

 

**Miller (16:27):** _Ability to teleport 1 inch in front of you with a 10 second cool down period_

 

**Monty (16:27):** _FUCKINgGN omgfogm Miller plS_

 

He is laughing when he finally turns his attention to the group message.

 

**Bellamy (16:16):** _Hi gang. Not sure if you’ve been keeping up with the news. Have you heard of Charles Pike?_

 

**Clarke (16:18):** _You mean that total jerk who owns Pike Inc. and wants to deforest a national park to build a medical waste storage facility and ruin the lives of those who work in/enjoy the park and also the hundreds of wildlife species that live there?_

 

**Harper (16:22):** _did u guys set that up???_

 

**Bellamy (16:23):** _No.._

 

**Bellamy (16:23):** _And yes. That Pike._

 

**Jasper (16:25):** _sounds like a D I C K_

 

**Octavia (16:25):** _get to the point_

 

**Bellamy (16:26):** _O, please._

 

**Clarke (16:28):** _Kane wants us down at HQ in an hour to discuss._

 

**Harper (16:28):** _i KNEW you set up that intro_

 

**Murphy (16:30):** _I was enjoying a really great nap before this message went mental._

 

Monty hates that he and Murphy have something in common.

 

**Monty (16:31):** _see you at 5.30 guys!_

 

**Octavia (16:32):** _monty u r GLOWING is it because ur in love??_

 

**Monty (16:32):** _wtf lol_

 

**Murphy (16:34):** _WTF is going on?_

 

**Octavia (16:35):** _MONTY IS IN LOOOOVE_

 

**Bellamy (16:35):** _Are we seriously related?_

 

**Clarke (16:35):** _Bell, leave her alone!_

 

**Harper (16:36):** _everyone is flirting and i am alone bye_

 

**Jasper (16:37):** _rekt_

 

Monty snorts and chucks his phone onto the bed as he swings his legs over the edge, ruffling his hair and pulling on a loose t shirt. He picks up his supersuit from the floor and sniffs it warily. It doesn’t smell _too_ bad and he shrugs, stuffing it into his backpack before swinging it over his shoulder and heading out of his dorm to collect his bike from downstairs.

 

His phone buzzes in his pocket as he walks.

 

**Miller (16:57):** _Super strength nipples._

 

**Miller (16:58):** _Being able to summon a raisin at will three times a day_

 

**Monty (17:00):** _u know how u were pissed that you dont have a superpower?? literally dnt worry because you obviously have one_

 

**Monty (17:01):** _the power to make me despise you more than literally anything in my entire life and probably my past life as well_

 

**Miller (17:02):** _Power to overuse the word ‘literally’._

 

**Monty (17:03):** _omg_

 

**Monty (17:03):** _i feel so attacked right now_

 

**Miller (17:03):** _*green heart emoji*_

 

/

 

“So, he’s not actually doing anything illegal?” Murphy asks. He’s sitting across the table from Monty and is leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. 

 

Kane sighs from the other end of the meeting room. “Not that we can prove,” he says wearily. “Raven and I have been trying to investigate him for weeks, but we’ve come up with nothing.”

 

Clarke huffs where she is sitting next to Kane. “Come _on_ ,” she implores. “One look at the guy and you can tell that dodginess seeps from his every pore.” Her cheeks are a little pink — they get like that when she’s frustrated about something she is passionate about. Octavia looks just as angry. Lincoln is holding her hand on top of the table which is probably doing something to keep her calm.

 

“I know,” Kane says. He looks tired. “We need dirt on him.”

 

Monty looks up. “I can —”

 

“We need to try harder,” Clarke interrupts. Monty doesn’t think she heard him. He coughs a little.

 

“Uh, guys…”

 

“He has to be doing _something_ dirty to be making deals with so many people who have traditionally defended the conservation of these national parks,” Octavia adds.

 

“Guys!” Monty shouts. “Are we forgetting that I am literally a hacker extraordinaire?”

 

Jasper fist bumps him from where he is sitting next to Monty. “Nice,” he whispers under his breath. Monty grins.

 

“This is literally the only thing I’m good at. I’ll just wander into his offices and get a load of incriminating evidence. No one will even know I’m there.”

 

Kane’s brow furrows. “Unfortunately Monty, Pike knows of our existence in the area. He has more security on site than anyone else we’ve attempted to gather intel on.”

 

“What do you mean _attempted_?” Monty asks. He’s pretty sure he has never failed a recon mission yet.

 

Clarke rolls her eyes. “You definitely chose the most pertinent point to focus on there Mon,” she says.

 

“Look,” Monty says. “I’m a small guy. My suit doesn’t stand out. I can get in and out without anyone noticing. I’ll just disable the security cameras and keep to the dark corridors.”

 

“Take me,” Murphy pipes up. The room turns to look at him. It’s not often that he actively volunteers himself to do work. “ _What_?”

 

“You hate doing anything ever,” Jasper says. The rest of the group hums in agreement.

 

“I’m invisible. And I can fight. This is what my power was made for.”

 

Kane nods from the end of the room. “He’s right. We need more information if we are going to do anything further. Monty and Murphy are the men for the job. We’ll spend the rest of the weekend planning and send you both out there on Monday night.”

 

“Sweet,” Jasper says. “So we can all enjoy our Saturday night now?”

 

Kane rolls his eyes. “You can all enjoy your Saturday night now.”

 

Monty checks his phone as they all file out of the meeting room.

 

**Miller (18:11):** _Your skin is bulletproof. In one bullet sized area of your body._

 

The look Octavia and Clarke give him tells him that he is not doing as good a job as he thought he was at hiding the smile on his face.

 

/

 

He should have predicted that The Rogue would be leaning against the side of the building when he and Murphy pulled up in Murphy’s car. “Fuck’s sake,” Murphy mutters and Monty sighs.

 

“Gentlemen,” The Rogue says, pushing himself off the wall and making his way towards them. 

 

Murphy raises an eyebrow at Monty from behind his mask, turning to The Rogue. “I could be a lady, you know,” he sneers and The Rogue shrugs.

 

“Comrades, then.”

 

Monty rolls his eyes. “I don’t suppose we can convince you not to interfere with this mission?” he asks sarcastically and The Rogue laughs. He seems to enjoy making Monty’s life Hell.

 

“Hopefully I won’t have to,” he says and Monty can see his smirk behind his mask. It’s annoying how attractive he is — and Monty has never even seen his face. He looks at Murphy and gestures towards the door, indicating that the other hero should lead the way. It’s handy to have an invisible pair of eyes to look around the corners to make sure that no one is waiting to jump them. He sees The Rogue raise his eyebrows when Murphy slowly disappears from view. Monty smirks.

 

“That’s what a real power looks like,” Monty says. This time it’s The Rogue who rolls his eyes.

 

The two of them follow Murphy into the building, Monty running his hand along the wall as they walk, finding an anchor in the wires running through the walls and checking in occasionally to make sure there are no hidden alarms that they’re in danger of setting off.

 

Honestly, it all seems to go a little _too_ smoothly, and Monty is feeling his nerves start to settle as they make it to the main office block in Pike’s building. He jumps a little when The Rogue speaks to him. “How do you know where your mate is?” he asks, gesturing to the empty space in front of them.

 

“Oh,” Monty chuckles. Tailing Murphy is just second nature to him now, he didn’t even think anything of it. Of course, to someone who can’t see Murphy, it must seem strange that Monty is so confident in where he is going. “He just keeps his phone turned on in his pocket and I know exactly where he is.”

 

“That’s so simple that it’s almost brilliant,” The Rogue says, deadpan.

 

Monty grins. “Almost,” he says. “We also studied maps of this building extensively before this mission.”

 

Murphy groans from in front of them. “Can you two stop flirting?” he snaps and Monty blushes, but he can’t stop grinning. He has to admit, it’s kind of fun having The Rogue around — doing this with him on purpose rather than just running into him at the tail end of a fight.

 

“We’re almost there,” Monty murmurs and The Rogue nods.

 

“You’re not the only one who did your research.”

 

They round the last corner before the office where the main computer lab is and Murphy freezes. It’s too late though — Monty is already around the corner and he stumbles when he walks into Murphy. He feels The Rogue trip a little behind him, but his eyes are focussed on the large group of security guards at the end of the hallway, all of whom are looking in their direction. They don’t look pleased.

 

“They knew we were coming,” Monty mutters. Why else would there be so many of them? Unless PIke really has something to hide, there would be no need to have so many employees stationed out the front of one room.

 

Regardless, that is perhaps not the most pressing issue. The guards are already advancing down the hallway towards them and Monty thinks on his feet, flicking a text to Jasper just as the first guy reaches them. They don’t know that Murphy is with them yet — they can only see The Rogue and Monty. It’s the only thing that stops the first guy from swinging his fist right into Monty’s face.

 

He trips over an invisible kick aimed at his shins, which sends him sprawling onto the floor. Monty takes advantage of the moment of confusion, jumping over the first guy and slamming the heel of his hand into the jaw of the closest security guard. He stumbles backwards at the force of it and Monty worms his way down the hall a little. Maybe if the others distract the guards, he can still get into the computer lab.

 

The next guy sees Monty’s fist coming. He matches the action and their forearms slam together. Monty grunts at the force of it and pushes back, stumbling a little under the weight of this guy. He looks like he could be almost twice the size of Monty. He’s taller and _way_ broader. He snakes out a hand and catches Monty’s fingers, crushing them in his grip as he twists. Monty gasps and cries out in pain when he hears a crunch. It feels like every nerve ending in his body is focussed in the ends of his fingers. 

 

“Mother of — _fuck_ ,” Monty spits, barely looking up before he feels a powerful blow to his gut. It causes him to double over in pain, the wind knocked out of him and he thinks that maybe he isn’t going to make it to the computer lab. In fact, he’ll probably be lucky if he makes it out of here with all of his ribs intact.

 

There are two guys on him and he can hear Murphy and The Rogue fighting with others behind him. He tries to bring his left hand up to hit one of his attackers, but it’s blocked easily. The first guard twists it behind his back cruelly and Monty feels tears prick behind his eyes. His vision swims.

 

And then he feels the grip on his left arm loosen and he looks up for a moment, in time to see The Rogue wildly swinging his fists at the guards who have a hold of Monty. “Get the fuck off him!” he’s yelling and Monty feels someone kick him in the back of his knee. He goes down — crumpling to the floor. The Rogue is still fighting the guy who isn’t occupied with keeping a tight hold on the hand that Monty is starting to think is broken.

 

Eventually, he seems to decide that Monty isn’t going to do much damage, Hell, he’s barely even struggling at this point… just weakly protesting as he tries to get his breath back. Everything hurts, but he gasps in horror when the man who just let him go rounds on The Rogue and cracks his fist into his ribs. Monty hears a telltale crunch and tries to scramble to help. The second guard stamps a foot on Monty’s injured hand and it takes everything in him not to faint with the pain of it.

 

When he hears Jasper’s voice behind him, calling his fake name, he almost cries in relief. They’re going to get out of there and maybe The Rogue will learn that this isn’t all fun and games after all. 

 

“Give me your hand,” Jasper says and Monty looks up at him, grimacing and offering his left hand. 

 

“Get The Rogue,” Monty says urgently and Jasper looks up. Monty’s eyes follow his gaze, watching as the two men they’ve been fighting haul The Rogue up between them, holding his arms so that he can’t get away from them. One digs their elbow into his injured ribs and The Rogue groans in pain.

 

Jasper frowns. “Fuck, I don’t know if I —”

 

“Please!” Monty yells, shaking his hand free of Jasper’s to stop his friend from leaving without the other hero. The guards are swatting at his face, playing with him and Monty bites his lip as Jasper attempts to approach them.

 

“Hand him over,” Jasper says bravely and the guards laugh.

 

“I think we should take a look at him first.”

 

Monty winces as they roughly grasp the back of his mask, pulling it over his face and throwing it to the side. By the time he sees The Rogue’s face, his name is already out of his mouth. “Miller,” he murmurs, eyes scanning the bruised face of his friend, God — he’d know that face anywhere. How the fuck did he not see it before? He doesn’t even notice Jasper reaching for his hand, his eyes trained on Miller’s as the security guards back further away — part of him knows they’re not going to give him up without a fight. And he’s ready to fight, broken hand and all.

 

But if he doesn’t know his limits, Jasper does. And he feels that all too familiar tug behind his backbone as Jasper teleports the two of them back to Ark HQ.

 

 

/

 

Monty wrenches himself out of Jasper’s grip as soon as they land back in Ark HQ. “Take me _back_!” he yells, grabbing at Jasper’s hands desperately with his uninjured hand. Jasper’s eyes are wide with confusion and Bellamy gets between them. “Get off me!” Monty’s voice is raw as Bellamy drags him away from Jasper and he can barely feel the too-tight grip on his shoulders.

 

“Monty, what the _fuck_?” Harper shouts. He sees Lincoln nod at Jasper who disappears in thin air — presumably to collect Murphy who can usually manage on his own for a few minutes by sticking as close to a wall as possible and not making any noise.

 

Monty can hardly think.

 

He can hardly breathe.

 

“Bellamy, let go of him,” Clarke says, marching across the room. Monty is still struggling in his grasp and Clarke stops right in front of them. “Bellamy!”

 

He feels the grip on his shoulder loosen, but Bellamy doesn’t let him go. “What’s wrong with him?” he hears Bellamy ask.

 

“I don’t know,” Clarke snaps. She looks at him. “Monty?”

 

He pulls a shuddering breath into his lungs. “The Rogue is Miller,” he says. Clarke’s eyebrows pull together in confusion and Monty feels Bellamy’s grip on his shoulders tighten again.

 

“What?” he mutters in Monty’s ear. Monty slackens, twisting out of Bellamy’s grasp.

 

“He was there.” He scrubs a hand over his face and pulls off his mask. “He was there when Pike’s men came and they jumped on me and —” he holds up his injured hand. Clarke tuts at the way his fingers are sticking out at the wrong angle. He can barely feel it. “He tried to stop them and they pulled off his mask. I saw it was him.”

 

“You’re _sure_?” Bellamy asks. Miller is his friend too. There is concern painted across his face. Neither of them flinch when Murphy and Jasper reappear.

 

Monty nods. “Bell, I _know_ Miller, I —” he pauses. “I know it was him.”

 

“I saw him too,” Murphy says from behind them and Monty snaps his head around to look at him.

 

“Did you see —”

 

“They took him,” Murphy murmurs. Even he looks a bit shell shocked and he doesn’t usually have feelings. “Sorry man.”

 

The room is silent for a moment. And then — “We’re going to get him back,” Harper says. 

 

“Of course we’re getting him back,” Bellamy snaps. Harper holds up her hands in defence and Bellamy sighs. “ _Fucking Miller_.”

 

“I shouldn’t have let him come in,” Monty says quietly. His whole body feels cold and the feeling in his hand is starting to return and it _really_ hurts. “I should have told him to leave it to us. He doesn’t even have powers, what the fuck was I thinking?”

 

“Okay no need to play the villain,” Murphy says. “The more time you spend whining the more time we waste when we could be working out how we’re going to get this dude that you obviously have a boner for back.”

 

“Not the time,” Clarke warns, but Murphy is right. And Monty _never_ thinks that.

 

He looks up at Clarke. “Can you heal my hand?” he asks quietly. “We’re probably all going to need to be involved in this one. They’re going to know we’re coming.”

 

“I’m going to go talk to Kane,” Bellamy says. He looks at Monty. “We’re going to get him back.”

 

Monty nods. “I know.”

 

/

 

It takes a lot of persuasion from Bellamy’s end to convince Kane to let Monty join the other heroes on the rescue mission. He is skeptical about even letting Bellamy be part of it given his friendship with Miller, but he agrees with them all in the end. They need all the hands they can get.

 

Raven had contacted them earlier in the week. She knows a local bartender who worked in a pub where some of Pike’s men often go for drinks after work. She had overheard them complaining about a warehouse on the edge of town that was an effort to get to everyday. They had reportedly been joking about a lost cause of an interrogation and Raven’s friend had been quick to pass on the information.

 

Monty remembers feeling sick when he heard that they were keeping Miller somewhere, trying to get information out of him.

 

“They probably think he’s a hero too,” Murphy had said and Monty had cursed him in his head. What an idiot, parading around in a supersuit without having any powers. He should have put a stop to it long ago to protect him. He should have known that something bad would happen eventually — civilians couldn’t just walk around acting like superheroes. Of _course_ he was going to get hurt… get caught up in something dangerous.

 

“We should go over the plan again,” Kane says. They’re parked about five hundred metres from the warehouse that they’re ninety percent sure Miller is being held hostage in. Monty is alive with nerves.

 

“As far as I’m concerned, the plan is to get in, get Miller and get out,” Bellamy snaps. “We do what it takes.”

 

“Bellamy,” Kane warns, placing a hand on his shoulder that Bellamy shrugs off.

 

“Leave it boss,” Lincoln murmurs. He is probably the only one who can talk to Kane like that and get away with it. But he makes a good point. There’s no point in going over it again. They all know how they fight best — Bellamy, Lincoln and Murphy taking on the biggest guys while Harper uses her speed to trip up the weaker fighters. Octavia is there to mess with the other side however she can, using the elements around her to manipulate the fight into their favour. Monty, Clarke and Jasper can fight too, but no one is naive enough to think that Monty is going to be focussed on anything other than getting Miller out of there. And that’s Jasper’s job. Locate Miller and get him back to Ark HQ as quickly as he possibly can.

 

“I trust you all enough to know you won’t do anything stupid,” Kane says. “If you get in there and it looks too dangerous, I want you _out_.”

 

“We get it,” Harper mutters. Monty can see her trying to contain a roll of her eyes. She opens the door of the van and hops out, pulling her mask down over her eyes. “We good to go?” she asks, waiting for the others to follow her. Monty hops out after her and she pulls him into a quick hug. “We’ll get your boy back for you babe.”

 

He steps back with a smile. “Thanks.”

 

“Good luck everyone,” Kane says. “I’ll be back at HQ when you’re done.”

 

They approach the warehouse in silence. As they get closer, Monty starts to feel occasional bursts of current buzz through his body. It feels off, not like the usual electrical current that pulses rhythmically through any building with a power source. This is much stronger and sporadic — almost random. “Something’s not right,” he says. “The electricity in this place is really messed up.”

 

“Probably skimped on the electrician and hooked it up themselves or something,” Octavia mutters, annoyed. 

 

“Hmm,” Monty murmurs back. It doesn’t feel like that… it doesn’t feel like anything Monty has ever felt before. But he tries to push it to the back of his mind as they skirt around the back of the warehouse. There is a door ajar to their left and Murphy gestures for them to wait for a moment, activating his power and disappearing to check out if it’s a decent way into the building.

 

Clarke taps her foot against the ground. “What’s taking so long?” she asks once a few minutes have passed. “I feel like a sitting duck out here.”

 

“Sorry,” Murphy says, reappearing in front of them. “I found a way in,” he says. He looks at Monty, his face grim. “You’re not going to like what’s going on in there,” he says lowly and Monty feels his stomach sink. 

 

“What are they —”

 

“Let’s go,” Bellamy interrupts, tugging Monty along towards the door. 

 

They file through one by one and Murphy leads the way through a few corridors. Monty can still feel the strange pulsing electricity pushing in at him through the walls. It makes the hair along his arms stand on end and he shivers. 

 

“This is the last door,” Murphy whispers when they reach a large metal door. “There are a _lot_ of men in there. This isn’t going to be easy. So—”

 

Monty gasps as a large pulse of electricity shakes him through to his core. A moment after the rush of current, he hears a roar of pain from the other side of the door. A palm covers his mouth before he can yell out in shock, pressing firmly enough that he knows it’s Bellamy. All eyes are on the two of them and Monty struggles against Bellamy helplessly. “Listen,” Bellamy says. “Do what you have to do from out here. It’ll be chaos when we get in there and we don’t need whatever the fuck they’re doing getting in the way.”

 

Monty breathes out heavily through his nose and nods. Bellamy loosens his grip. Monty shakes himself and focuses his mind on the currents that are rumbling through the walls. He can feel the energy collecting in a focus just beyond the door and he desperately reaches out with his mind, trying to find the source so that he can disconnect it. He can feel another surge of energy building and if Miller’s screams of pain are anything to go by, Monty can only imagine what they’re doing to try and get information out of him. He lets out a small noise of frustration, but just as the electrical surge peaks, his mind clears and he can see the source clearly — he desperately focuses all of his energy on disconnecting it. He feels a snap in his chest and looks up at the others. The energy he could feel building is gone.

 

He hears a gruff voice from the other side of the door. “What the fuck just happened?” says the confused voice.

 

“Now!” yells Clarke.

 

Murphy pushes through the door.

 

He knows that Murphy said there were a lot of men, but Monty didn’t realise that it meant they would be outnumbered two to one. He pauses in the doorway, completely bewildered by the guards who seem to be filling the room. 

 

And then he looks through them to the far side of the room and Miller is there — God he can barely raise his head to look at them and he has cables wrapped around his arms and legs from where they’ve been sending bolts of current through his body, but he’s there and he’s alive and Monty feels his knees go weak with relief.

 

He barely feels it when a guard smashes into his side, sending him sprawling to the floor and he scrambles to get back up, raising his fists to deliver a blow to his attacker. Fuck, he is way bigger than Monty and maybe this is how he’s going to die. 

 

“Electrode!” Octavia calls from across the room and suddenly his palms are wet with water.

 

“Brilliant,” Monty murmurs. He turns to the guard. “You seem to like electricity,” he says, a smirk on his face. He darts forwards, sending a burst of current towards his hands just as they connect with the jaw of his opponent. He jolts under Monty’s hands and falls to the floor, immediately rendered unconscious. He reminds himself to ask Octavia why they didn’t think of this tactic sooner in their careers, and turns to give her a thumbs up.

 

He catches her eye just in time to see her get knocked over the head with a laptop that had been sitting on a nearby table. She crumples and he starts towards her across the room, but then Clarke is there, leaning over her and Bellamy is taking care of the guy who knocked her out and he knows she’s going to be okay.

 

His eyes search the room again, looking for a way to get to Miller who is still slumped weakly in the chair, eyes following the movement of the room, too weak to even struggle against his binds. Jasper is too distracted in a fist fight to get Miller out and Monty thinks this is exactly what Kane meant by leaving if it was too dangerous. But they’re here. And now that Monty has seen Miller, he knows he can’t leave without him. Hell, he doesn’t think he’ll ever let him out of his sight ever again.

 

There are three men standing around Miller — obviously they know why the heroes are here and they don’t want to give up their prize easily. He can’t work out how to get through them. They aren’t holding onto anything electronic that he can use to attack them, and even then, he can feel that he’s weakened from shutting off the electricity earlier. He doesn’t know how well he’d do from a distance. His eyes search the room, catching on Miller again. And then he sees it. There is a table to Miller’s left with a jug of water on it. It’s almost full — it seems that Pike and his crew haven’t been very hospitable to their hostage. He thinks Miller could reach it with his foot if he kicked it out far enough. And thank God for Octavia for giving him the idea.

 

“Hey, Rogue!” he calls out, his feet carry him around the perimeter of the room. Miller’s eyes meet his through the chaos. God, how did he not realise it was Miller all along. His eyes are impossible to mistake. “I may need you to save my ass again!”

 

He sees Miller crack a grin and nod. Monty has the attention of his three guards now and he is counting on them keeping their eyes on him as he approaches them. 

 

“Make a mess!” Monty yells, hoping that Miller picks up what he’s asking for without alerting the guards to his plan.

 

He almost cries in relief when Miller sends the jug of water flying, slumping down in the chair as it covers the guards in water as well as splashing along the floor. Monty keeps moving towards them as they round on Miller, shouting at him for splashing them. One of them raises his fist to strike Miller and Monty dives for the edge of the puddle on the floor, hurling electricity through him with every last ounce of energy he has. He doesn’t see the men fall, but he feels his power as it knocks them through the air and into the wall behind them. And fuck, it hurts — he curls in on himself, a small cry escaping his lips.

 

“You fucking idiot,” he hears behind him and Jasper is there, curling his fingers through Monty’s. “Know your limits dude.”

 

“Sorry,” Monty murmurs. He can barely open his eyes, but he lifts his head for just a moment to make sure Jasper has got Miller’s hand as well. Jasper looks down and winks at him. Monty could cry. “Thank you,” he says softly. And then he feels that tug behind his backbone. He’s never been so grateful to feel like he’s slipping through the floor.

 

Clarke and Octavia are already in the conference room — masks still in place. Octavia is sitting up against the wall, sipping at some water. Clarke looks up at them as they appear. “Go,” she says to Jasper. “Please.” It’s a testament to her character that she leaves it at that before moving across the room towards the three of them. Jasper nods at her and disappears, back for the others.

 

“Where are you hurt?” she asks Monty and he shakes his head, sliding down the wall until he is on the floor.

 

His voice is hoarse when he speaks. “Him first,” he says, gesturing towards Miller slumped next to him.

 

He closes his eyes.

 

/

 

“He’s doing well,” Clarke is saying when Monty walks into the meeting room a few days later. He’s been resting up in the aftermath of their rescue mission on strict instructions from Clarke to stay away from Ark HQ to let Miller rest and recover. He’s got to be honest… without the distraction of being terrified for Miller’s life when he was being held hostage, he has really missed the few days he’s had not talking to him.

 

He’s grown so used to texting Miller back and forth throughout the day when they’re not catching up for coffee or studying together in the library, that it just feels wrong to go without hearing from him in a couple of days. He gets that it’s sort of ridiculous — this level of attachment to someone he’s not even dating. But _God_ he misses him so much. And that’s fine, right? He’s allowed to admit that to himself, even if he won’t admit it to anyone else.

 

Clarke stops talking and looks up when Monty enters the room and smiles brightly. “Hey, man of the hour, right?” she says.

 

Monty blushes. “Shut up.”

 

Octavia pushes her hair out of her face and smiles at Monty. “Miller’s awake,” she says and Monty feels his stomach erupt in butterflies.

 

“Have you seen him?” he asks and Octavia shrugs.

 

“Only as Willow. Kane won’t let us reveal ourselves to him.” She scoffs. “Seems pretty fucking dumb to me.”

 

“Octavia,” Clarke warns and Octavia rolls her eyes.

 

“ _What_? Monty has already made out with the guy—” (And, okay, that is something Monty has been trying to push to the back of his mind because Miller didn’t know it was Monty on the other side of the suit when that happened) “—and they’re basically dating. It’s not like he’s not going to find out anyway.”

 

“Who’s not finding what out?” Kane says behind Monty, clapping him on the back as he makes his way into the room. 

 

Clarke sighs. “Octavia was just talking about how we’re all doing a really good job at keeping our identities a secret from Miller,” she says and Kane chuckles.

 

“It’s always been the rule,” he says. “We protect our identities so that we can do our jobs.”

 

“Kane, with all due respect, this is completely different,” Octavia says. Clarke smirks. Monty blushes. Kane raises a questioning eyebrow for her to continue. “This is like, when Jasper asked your permission to tell Maya about Ark HQ. You _know_.”

 

Kane looks confused. “I’m not sure I do. I didn’t realise Monty and this Rogue character were romantically involved.”

 

“Either did I,” Monty mutters. “We’re not. We just—”

 

“Want to be,” Clarke interrupts and shrugs when Monty glares at her. “What? Correct me if I’m wrong.”

 

Monty tries to glare harder.

 

Kane looks between the two of them and if Monty weren’t so embarrassed, he would probably laugh at the expression on their boss’s face — confused and resigned with a hint of exasperation.

 

“Do what you have to do,” Kane says. “You know I trust you. If he means something to you, tell him. But just think of the rest of us when you make that decision.”

 

“This is so dramatic,” Monty mumbles and Octavia giggles.

 

Kane turns towards the door to leave. “Good work the other day Monty, I haven’t had the chance to tell you yet.”

 

“Thanks, sir,” he says awkwardly, scrubbing a hand through his hair before rounding on the girls as Kane shuts the door behind him. “You are both so annoying.”

 

Clarke is the picture of innocence. “I didn’t say anything!” she says defensively.

 

“You literally said ‘they want to be in a relationship’.” She looks affronted. “Correct me if I’m wrong,” he repeats and she looks at least a little ashamed. Monty counts it as a win.

 

“He’s been asking for you,” Octavia interrupts and Monty looks at her, confused. How can Miller possibly be asking for him when he doesn’t even know that Monty is a hero.

 

“But he doesn’t know.”

 

Octavia rolls her eyes as though Monty is completely thick. It’s a bit unfair, he thinks. “He’s asking for Electrode. His saviour. His knight in shining armour. His prince charming. His —”

 

“We get it,” Monty says, unimpressed.

 

“What are you _waiting_ for?” Octavia asks, shoving him in the direction of the door. Monty isn’t sure that he knows.

 

 

/

 

 

Monty has never been this nervous going into a fight.

 

He sits outside of Miller’s room for what feels like three hours (but is probably really only about fifteen minutes in reality) trying to work up the courage to go in. Harper passes him and raises a questioning eyebrow, gesturing to his full superhero getup… including mask.

 

And really, Monty does feel a little stupid sitting there with his mask on, but what if Miller doesn’t _want_ to know who he is. Monty wouldn’t blame him. Hell, if he were Miller, he’d want to distance himself as far away from all this as possible now that he’s had such a close call. Then again, if he was Miller, he probably wouldn’t have become involved in all of this to begin with. God, he is such an _idiot_. Monty wants to punch him. And also kiss him. 

 

(Mostly kiss him.)

 

He sighs, takes a deep breath, adjusting his mask to make sure all his hair is tucked into it and knocks gently on the door of Miller’s recovery room.

 

He hears a quiet shuffle and then a murmured “Come in,” and he pushes the door open a crack and peeks inside.

 

Miller is sitting up in bed, a thick book resting on his lap and a baggy jumper pushed up to his elbows. He looks so small in all the blankets and Monty wants to wrap him up in his arms and look after him for the rest of their lives. But, that may be getting carried away a little and he manages to stop himself from articulating any of this out loud.

 

“Hi,” he says instead, his face falling into an easy smile.

 

Miller smirks at him, rolling his eyes. “Really?” he says, gesturing to Monty’s outfit and Monty blushes.

 

“Uh…yeah, sorry.” 

 

Miller chuckles. “You’re very full time,” he says with a smile and Monty shrugs, laughing a little.

 

“I take myself very seriously.”

 

“I can tell.”

 

Monty smiles at him, making his way across the room from where he’s been hovering at the door and perching himself on the edge of Miller’s bed. He’s nervous to get too close to him, not sure if Miller is comfortable with it. He’s terrified that Miller will be disappointed when he finds out who is underneath the mask.

 

“Hey,” Miller interrupts his thoughts (like he knew Monty was getting distressed). He shuffles up the bed a bit so that he’s sitting up straighter and reaches out to place a hand on Monty’s arm. Monty can feel everything inside him settling into a calm. “Take off your mask,” Miller says softly. “Please.”

 

“I’m scared,” Monty murmurs, chewing on his lip a little. “What if you’re disappointed?”

 

Miller chuckles. “And _why_ would I be disappointed?” he asks.

 

And Monty feels the cold fingers of dread clutching at his chest again, because it’s not just that Miller could be hoping for something more than just Monty. It’s that Monty lied to his friend for so long about his identity… that he wasn’t honest with Miller before all this. What if Miller doesn’t want to be his friend anymore, or thinks that Monty never valued him enough to trust him with his secret identity? “You may not be happy when you find out who I am.”

 

“Uh, no offence, but you kind of saved my life,” Miller says and Monty feels his stomach swoop. “I’m pretty sure you could take off your mask and be the guy that bullied me for my haircut in seventh grade and I’d still want to take you out for a drink to say thanks. You’re definitely in my good books.”

 

Monty smiles, still nervous, but Miller squeezes his arm again and smiles at him and God, when he looks at him like that how can he possibly not give him everything he’s asking for and more? He lifts the hand that Miller isn’t holding and tugs at the edge of his mask, pulling it over his head and running his hand through his hair to stop it sitting flat against his head. And he hears Miller make a small noise of surprise, but he doesn’t want to look up from where his eyes are trained very decisively on his kneecaps.

 

“Monty,” Miller says quietly, his thumb brushing over Monty’s wrist where his hand is resting. He sounds so soft and gentle that Monty can’t help but look up at him, at his eyes that are shining with the biggest smile that Monty has ever seen on his face. Monty feels relief rushing through him like a current — he’s a bit dizzy with it really — and he can’t help but grin back. “You absolute fucker,” Miller says through a laugh and Monty can’t help but lean forwards and throw his arms around Miller’s neck, leaning his head into his shoulder.

 

Miller’s arms wrap around Monty’s back, and he presses his face into the crook of Monty’s neck and breathes out slowly. “I can’t believe you’re a fucking superhero and you didn’t tell me,” he mutters. Monty can feel him smiling where his lips are pressed against his skin.

 

“I can’t believe you still want to be my friend after I didn’t tell you,” he says weakly and Miller laughs a huff of air against his throat. Monty shivers.

 

“You saved my life,” Miller says again. Quiet words that only Monty would be able to hear even if the room was full of people.

 

Monty grins. “Just doing my job,” he says and squirms when Miller digs his fingers into Monty’s side, breaking away with a gasp of a laugh and wriggling out of Miller’s grip. “You dick!” he scrambles to the other end of the bed where Miller’s tickling fingers can’t reach him. “I’m never saving you again.”

 

Miller pouts, sticking out his bottom lip and Monty desperately wants to kiss him — wants it so badly he is aching in his chest. And from the way Miller’s eyes seem to shine when he looks at him, Monty thinks that maybe he wouldn’t mind.

 

But a knock on the door stops him from leaning forwards and catching Miller’s hand to tug him closer.

 

Clarke pokes her head into the room and smiles. “Oh my God, finally we can all stop wearing our masks in here,” he says, pulling hers off from across her eyes and Miller groans.

 

“Let me guess,” he says. “Jasper is actually a shapeshifter?”

 

Monty grins at him. “I’ll tell you all about Jasper next time I visit you,” he says, standing up from the bed and winking at Miller before joining Clarke at the door. “Let Clarke do her job and get you back fighting fit, okay?”

 

Miller sticks his tongue out, says, “Yes, boss,” and Monty rolls his eyes, slipping out the door before he does something ridiculous like profess his undying love for Nathan Miller.

 

From the look on Clarke’s face (like Christmas has come early), he thinks she can tell.

 

 

/

 

“So Kane said I can leave,” Miller says when Monty walks in to visit him a couple of days later. “Clarke has officially given me the all clear.”

 

He’s smiling up at Monty and Monty can't help but feel a little disappointed. It’s been nice spending a bit more time with Miller, but of course he wants to get back to his life. Monty understands that. But still, he’s allowed to be disappointed. And maybe he’s also allowed to prolong the moment where he has to say goodbye to Miller for a little longer.

 

“Where are your keys?” Monty asks. “I'll drive you.”

 

Miller rolls his eyes. “I can drive myself.”

 

“C’mon, let me play mother hen for a little longer.”

 

Miller laughs and Monty feels his heart beat heavy in his chest. He’s pretty sure that's not healthy. But Miller looks so gorgeous when he smiles. Monty can't be blamed for the way his body reacts to that.

 

“Fine,” Miller says. “But this is the last time. As soon as we get back to the real world — “

 

“Yeah, yeah. I'll leave you alone.”

 

Miller reaches out his hand and catches Monty’s fingers in his. “Don't do that,” he says, eyes serious. 

 

“Okay,” Monty squeaks. He clears his throat. “Shall we?”

 

A look of relief blooms in Miller’s eyes and he lets go of Monty’s hand, picking up his duffel bag and slinging it over his shoulder. “Yes! Please, get me out of here.”

 

They make it back to campus in no time and Monty walks Miller back up to his room. Their dorms are on opposite sides of the complex and Monty doesn't know his way around very well, but he insists on making sure Miller is back at his room safely. 

 

“I hope you know I'm putting you straight to bed,” Monty says as Miller jiggles his key in the lock. Miller looks back at him, one eyebrow raised and Monty blushes. “Like, to rest.”

 

The door springs open at the same time as Miller chuckles, letting Monty drag his bag of clothes into the room and closing the door behind the two of them. He’s quiet for a moment, looking at Monty seriously. He takes a deep breath as though to steel himself. “So you remember that one time we made out against a wall?”

 

There’s a moment where Monty forgets how to form actual words. “Uhh.”

 

Miller grins. “I recall you referring to it as the most amazing kiss of all time.”

 

Monty feels his mouth go dry as heat covers his cheeks. “I'm so—”

 

Miller cuts him off, stepping into Monty’s space. The words die in Monty’s throat. “I swear to God, if you apologise…”

 

Miller is so close to him. Monty could count his eyelashes if he wanted to. At the moment, there are other things on his mind. Like the fact that Miller has just licked his lips and his eyes are flicking down to look at Monty’s lips. “You'll what?” Monty breathes. 

 

When Miller kisses him, it’s gentle and warm. His hand is curled against Monty’s jaw and Monty can feel him smiling against his lips. It’s everything that their last kiss (rushed and frantic) wasn’t, and it’s _so_ much better. Monty nearly dies when he feels Miller’s tongue part his lips and he melts into him, one hand catching at his hip and the other fisting in his shirt, kissing him back with everything he has.

 

Miller pulls back, eyes hooded. “Jesus,” he murmurs and Monty grins, leaning his forehead against Miller’s and pressing a tiny kiss to the corner of his mouth.

 

He hesitates for a moment, remembering the conversation he shared with The Rogue after their kiss. “What about, like, someone else?”

 

Miller pulls back, looking at him, confused. And then he laughs, his eyes bright. “Oh my God, Monty,” he chuckles, poking at the ticklish spot on Monty’s side. Monty squirms. “You’re such an idiot.”

 

“Wha—”

 

“ _You_ are someone else.” He grins. “I’m literally in love with you.”

 

Oh.

 

“Power to overuse the word ‘literally,” Monty says, a little dazed. This is definitely not where he imagined this entire situation heading. But it’s like, maybe the best thing that has ever happened to him.

 

“Shut _up_ Monty.”

 

“Is this real life?” he asks, and Miller laughs, nipping at the edge of his jaw. “We should like, talk about feelings or something. Because I have them. Too. I mean — me too. I love you.”

 

“Good.” Miller’s eyes are so bright. “Are those feelings agreeable to this?” Miller asks, one hand snaking it’s way up Monty’s shirt, skimming along his hip bone.

 

Monty whines, low in his throat, and dips his head to catch Miller’s lips in another kiss. “Miller—”

 

“Nate,” Miller says, pressing a desperate kiss to Monty’s lips. “Call me–”

 

Monty tips his head back when Miller pulls his t shirt aside, running his teeth along his pulse point. “Nate,” he mumbles. “Please.”

 

“We can talk about feelings later,” Miller growls.

 

His hands are roaming under Monty’s shirt and his lips are electric. Monty can't imagine ever wanting to stop kissing Miller for long enough to talk about anything, but he nods frantically. “Totally,” he murmurs, pulling away for long enough to start working on the buttons on Miller’s shirt. 

 

“Talking later. Now, just…” He's distracted for a moment as he takes in Miller’s chest. He looks up at the other boy, who’s wearing a playful smirk on his face like he knows exactly what Monty is thinking. Monty grins. “Just this.”

 

/

 

“Your job is to get in there, get onto their computer system, install a virus that incripts all their software and data. And then get out. This business with Pike is dangerous… as we all know.” He aims a pointed look at Monty. “This is one of many missions. We’re playing the long game here. Understood?”

 

Monty is standing in front of the desk in Kane’s office. “Totally,” he says with ease.

 

Kane turns to look at the hero next to Monty. “You are purely backup,” he says to Miller. “No fucking funny business.”

 

“Totally,” Miller says. “I won’t pull any unnecessary shit. Promise.”

 

Monty grins. Kane sighs. “I don’t know why I agreed to this,” he mutters and Miller straightens his back.

 

“We make a good team, sir,” he says. Monty feels his grin widen. “We won’t let you down.”

 

Kane rolls his eyes. “Just get it done,” he says.

 

Monty takes Miller’s hand as soon as they leave the office and gives it a squeeze. It’s a little clammy and he nudges his shoulder against Miller’s. “You’re nervous,” he teases and Miller scowls at him.

 

“Am not,” he says, voice clipped. Monty giggles.

 

“You’re so nervous and it’s adorable.”

 

Miller rolls his eyes as they turn the corner to where they’re supposed to meet Jasper who nods at the two of them with a smile.

 

“Cute,” he says, gesturing to their joined hands. Monty smiles smugly. Holding out his other hand for Jasper to take.

 

“I think we are,” he says, happiness blooming in his chest.

 

Jasper tugs them through the air and lands them at the back door to Pike’s HQ. “You guys making your own way home?” he asks.

 

Miller nods. “We have date night,” he says. “We’re going straight from here to the movies.”

 

“We’re going to go see the new Marvel and make fun of all the inaccuracies,” Monty says and Miller laughs. Jasper mimes throwing up.

 

“You two are sickening,” he says, mock saluting the two of them before disappearing in front of their eyes.

 

They get straight to work, Monty disabling the alarm system so that Miller can break down the door without sounding any alerts. The office is alarmingly empty and Monty keeps expecting someone to pop up from around a corner, but they make it through to the main software office with no incidents and Monty gets straight to work, sitting in front of the largest monitor and letting his fingers fly over the keys.

 

He zones out of what’s going on in the room as binary and HTML code streams through his consciousness, letters and numbers that are moving almost too quickly for him to read and manipulate, but he wants to get through this as quickly as possible. He’s nervous about staying in the office for too long.

 

“You look hot when you’re working,” Miller murmurs from beside him and Monty snorts, rolling his eyes and refocusing on what he’s doing. It’s taking longer than he thought it would and he’s getting a little frustrated.

 

He’s halfway through integrating his own software into Pike’s (a virus that stops him from being able to access any of his files) when he hits a road block. Every direction that he tries to push through the coding, he comes up empty.

 

“Crap,” he mutters and Miller jogs over to him from where he’s been pacing by the door.

 

“You okay, babe?” he asks and Monty sighs.

 

“I think I need a password. I’m pretty sure Pike has set up some defenses against attacks like this one.”

 

Miller frowns. “Okay, so we find the password,” he says, heading over to the other side of the room where there are a bunch of whiteboards with coding scrawled all over them.

 

“Do you really think they would be stupid enough to write it down where anyone could see?” Monty calls after him and Miller laughs.

 

“Doesn’t hurt to try!” he yells back.

 

Monty tries to search through the binary to find a way through, but every way he turns he comes up against nothing. He chews the inside of his mouth in frustration, combing through everything he knows about Pike to try and come up with the password that he needs to put in. 

 

Miller startles him with a hand on his shoulder. “Hey,” he says quietly and Monty looks up at him.

 

“Any luck?” he asks, not expecting much.

 

Miller shrugs. “A few things written on the whiteboard that may work,” he says, but he doesn’t sound too hopeful. “Try ‘j-l-a-m-y-a-f-d-0-1-ampersand’.” Monty taps it across the keys and feels a painful flash behind his eyes. 

 

“Fuck,” he mutters. “Not that one.”

 

“‘B-g-capital L-f-7-1-hashtag-asterix-9’?”

 

He tries again. This time his vision blurs for a moment uncomfortably. “Nope.”

 

“‘M-m-capital H-a-1-4-3-p-dollar sign-closed bracket-5.”

 

When Monty keys this one in, he feels a trickle of code pass through his mind, and then more. And then it’s pouring in just as fast as it was before. “Oh my God,” he says, grinning up at Miller. “I can’t believe they wrote the password for their entire system on the fucking whiteboard on the other side of the room.”

 

“Never underestimate the stupidity of other people,” Miller says, his smile wide.

 

“You’re the best Nate, I love you,” Monty says. 

 

Miller leans down to press a kiss against the top of his head. “Love you too,” he murmurs into Monty’s suit. “Get back to work. I’ll make it worth it for you later.”

 

“Cool,” Monty says. Miller chuckles against him. “Awesome.”

 

“Monty!” 

 

“Right,” Monty says, “Mission. Work to do and all that stuff.”

 

“You’re such an amatuer,” Miller jibes. 

 

Monty can’t wipe the smile off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> hi find me on [tumblr](http://jellyfishes.tumblr.com)


End file.
